Pasts and Destinies
by NicosWriting 87
Summary: Ziggy Grover isn't what he seems a man with great power. My take on what could've happened after "Ranger Green" After the discovery of his shady past. Ziggy decides he is done lying to his new family, he wants to change and comes clean about the truth of his heritage and the connection that he has with Dillon comes to light.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Pasts and Destinies**

 **[I do not own Power Rangers RPM or the characters only the plot is mine]**

It had been three months since it was revealed that Ziggy Grover was the new Ranger Green operator. Summer, Scott and Flynn and Doctor K were less than thrilled.

It was fair in most respects since the young man was the furthest thing from the ideal candidate. However there was little to be done about it now since the morpher bond was permanent the only to possibly reset it was if its current operator died and Ziggy didn't like to think about that possibility.

The only one who didn't have a real problem with this development was the Operator Series: Black aka Dillon. It had been only weeks since the team found out the truth of his bad reputation, his actions had honorable intentions behind them however it had soured the trust he had been trying to build between himself and his would be teammates.

Ziggy would often hideout on the roof when the others were mad at him or needed time to think about his problems, half of his troubles with the team were caused by his dishonesty and lack of trust, all the secrets including one he wasn't too sure why he kept it a secret.

Ziggy Grover had magic, and powerful magic at that; so much so that Ziggy himself was terrified of what its full extent could do.

Ziggy liked to think of himself as a man of honor and worthy of trust but of course is life growing up in the Scorpion Cartel had taught him to be cautious about whom he trusted.

Ziggy's eyes took on a look of determination. He climbed back through the window he had come through and slipped back into his room. He could do it, he could let down his guard here, and he was home.

Ranger Green exited his room and walked out onto the catwalk. He peered down and observed his friends for moment. Peering down over the garage he saw the team going about their usual activities.

Scott was playing against Summer in a game pool, you would've thought the man would've learned by now.

Flynn was tending to his truck, Dillon was brooding on the couch and Doctor K was huddled in her lab working on some kind project.

Ziggy began to leisurely stroll across the catwalk and down the stairs while whistling the tune to " _This little Light of Mine_ "

The first to catch sight of him was Dillon who arched his eyebrow wondering after the informal berating Ziggy had gotten from Scott for accidentally scratching his car the morning prior how the kid could be so cheery again.

Ziggy approached Ranger Red; he took a moment to compose himself.

"Scott?" Ziggy called in attempt to gain the team leader's attention.

"What do you want Ziggy?" Scott snapped still not too pleased with their youngest member.

"I wanted to apologize for scratching your ride…I feel kind of bad about it so I thought I would do something to make up for it…I can fix it in a jiff if you want?" Ziggy offered with shrugged.

Scott released an incredulous huff; he knew Ziggy had no technical skills.

"No, I think my car has had enough abuse." Scott snarled coldly. "Now buzz off, I have had just about enough of you for the moment."

Ziggy flinched back before responding.

"Now while I admit I am at fault for scratching your car but I fail to see anything else I've done to deserve a response like that?" Scott whirled around and glared hard.

"How about the fact that you're a lying, thieving con artist! How can I not be a little upset when I cannot trust a member of my team?" Ranger Red seethed as Summer tried to sooth him.

Ziggy understood now Scott was still pissed about the whole gangster/cartel thing, that he hadn't come clean to them and it bit them in the ass.

Dillon was watching from his position on the couch. Ziggy was trying to apologize and Scott was just being an ass, while not unusual, Ziggy rarely apologizes for anything he does but here the former Cartel member had swallowed his pride and was owning up to what he did and even offered to fix it despite his lack mechanical skills.

Now after the exchange he assumed Ziggy would slink away utterly defeated but that was not what happened.

The Green Ranger's eyes turned hard as anger lit in them.

"You're right I have been the exact definition of dishonest but what you fail to see is that I, Ronan Grover am attempting to fix that!" Ziggy growled angrily.

It must've been truly rare for Ziggy to be angry because even Scott in his ire noticed the venom in Ranger Green's voice.

Summer stepped up to the two.

"Scott, I know you're upset at Ziggy but try to hear him out, I think he really is trying here."

Ziggy took a breath to compose himself.

"Scott allow me to show you why I don't need mechanical know-how to fix that scratch."

Ziggy walked over to Scott's red sports car and raised a hand over the scratched quarter-panel.

" _Adfer i darddiad_ " Ziggy intoned.

What happened next made everyone gawk. Ranger Green's hand was surrounding in a purple orb of light. He then pressed it down onto the scratch and within seconds it was gone, as if it never happened.

"How on Earth?" Scott inquired breathlessly inspecting his car to insure it was truly gone.

Ziggy smirked with mischief.

"Simple…magic!"

At last Dillon makes his way over.

"Okay let me see if I got this…one you somehow have magic and two…your name is Ronan?"

Ziggy blushed and nodded.

"Ronan was my birth name, Ziggy was name my brother gave me before the Venjix attack…I'm very tough to pin down as you know and one of the most basic evasive maneuvers is the zigzag."Ronan Grover explained hoping the team was smart enough see where it was going.

Dillon picked up on it immediately.

"Zigzag…Ziggy; it's simple but fits you perfectly."

Flynn then brought the first point since Ranger Black brought up the second.

"So how is it you have magic lad…I thought magic didn't exist?"

Ziggy laughed and decided to open up despite his instincts telling him to lie.

"Oh magic has always existed, think of it as living breathing force without a will, if no one is around to use it as modern technology made it unnecessary so it went dormant…until Venjix made it necessary."

Scott snapped out of his shock and was still skeptical.

"I sense your disbelief fearless leader so let me give you a more extravagant display." Ziggy stated enthusiastically as his eyes glowed a dark molten gold.

" _Glanhau'r Cegin_!"

His hands emitted a pearly blue light this time sending wispy tendrils of energy flowing toward the kitchen. Then the most bizarre thing, the sink full of dishes began to wash themselves and Ziggy sat at the kitchen bar opened a comic book that Flynn had left on the counter and began flipping through the pages.

In mere moments the entire garage was cleaning itself; windows polishing, tools dancing across the workbenches in the garage going to their proper places.

Ziggy using his magic, commanded the now cleaned and dried silverware to parade across the counter as if it were circus parade.

He made the forks do double front flips before landing in the drawer; the spoons jumped and performed a corkscrew while the knives did an elegant pirouette.

Within twenty minutes Ziggy had cleaned the entire garage without moving from his place at the bar. Scott was utterly floored; Flynn and Summer were mesmerized by the sparkling spectacle.

For the final hoorah Ziggy made the pearl blue tendrils coil together before exploding quite spectacularly with a wide array light blues, whites and purples.

Ranger Green then stood made a graceful bow. Summer and Flynn exchanged looks before clapping; Scott chuckled a bit before clapping too.

Dillon walked up and ruffled the younger man's hair affectionately.

"Full of surprises aren't you Zig."

The team dispersed; Flynn went to train with Dillon, Summer went to speak to Doctor K for a bit. During the Ziggy's magical performance Scott came to realize that he hadn't been the most approachable when it came to Ziggy.

He had insulted the younger man when he first became the Green Ranger. While Flynn and Summer had their share of the blame, Scott had been the harshest out of the three.

It came to him then, he wanted to trust Ziggy but hadn't really attempted to give the boy a reason to trust _**him.**_ There was apparently more to the chatty youth then met the eye and it spoke volumes about Ziggy's character that he came up to Scott and attempted to own up to his mistake and make amends, it showed that Ranger Green at the very least had integrity.

Scott came to a decision right then, if he wanted to trust him and therefore earn Ziggy's trust in return he needed to get to know the crazy pain in the ear and maybe come to understand the boy.

Scott took a huge leap of faith.

"Ronan?" Ranger Red inquired testing the waters as he wasn't sure if Ziggy actually liked his first name.

Ziggy gave a start before smiling brightly.

"Yes Scott, something else I can help you with?"

The Red Ranger smirked.

"Why don't we go for a drive, I've realized that trust is a two-person dance and if I want to be able to trust you…you have to be able to trust me."

Ziggy contemplated Scott's comment and nodded because it was true.

"Okay."

It only takes twelve minutes or so before Scott and Ziggy are tearing around Corinth in Scott's BMW. Apparently Ranger Red liked going fast as much as Ranger Black. Up to this point there had been a tense silence in the car which was quite unusual since Ziggy was in the car. Scott decided to break the silence himself.

"So I take it your life in the orphanage and with the Cartels is only half of the story."

Ziggy sighed sadly and nodded. Scott wanted to try to build a relationship with Ziggy and he knew it so once again he forced himself to be honest, knowing a man like Scott Truman would appreciate a straight answer.

"Believe it or not I was a normal kid before age twelve or so; a home, I'm from Gloucester, Massachusetts by the way…I had parents and a younger brother, I went to school…dreaming of being in the film and television industry."

Scott processed this before responding.

"Have you told Dillon any of this, I know you're closer to Dillon than most?"

Ziggy shook his head.

"I wanted to, but never seemed to be a good time…I hate lying, I really do but those lies kept me alive…they were a survival mechanism."

Scott noticed the sorrow in his companion's eyes, it seemed for the first time since he'd met Ziggy the man was being 100 percent genuine, he was letting Scott see his more vulnerable side.

"I was eleven or twelve when Venjix launched its initial attack and was separated from my parents and younger brother…who later on were discovered among the first of Venjix's victims at least in North America…I was brought here to Corinth where I ended up in Martha's orphanage, I spent about three years before running away…I just never felt that I fit there, not that I didn't appreciate Martha's kindness but she was the only good thing about that place."

Ziggy paused his anecdote to take a breath.

"I wasn't physically abused or anything but I was emotionally abused, considering I had a full life before Venjix and many of the adults aside from Martha would say nasty things when they thought I was out of earshot…it may have also to do with that was around that age my magic fully manifested itself…they saw me as a freak."

Scott's eyes widened he hadn't thought that Ziggy's life had been that tumultuous.

"It was around fourteen or fifteen I fell in with Fresno Bob and his Scorpion Cartel, they specialized in trafficking contraband goods…and you know the rest."

Scott took a few minutes while cruising with Ziggy to assimilate what the Green Ranger had told him.

After about thirty minutes Scott and Ziggy return to the garage. When Ziggy stepped out of Scott's BMW it shocked everyone.

"I hope you didn't crush his spirit Scott." Dillon growled it was no secret that Dillon was very protective of Ziggy.

"No, just thought I'd take time to actually get to know him; maybe earn his trust."

Summer took on a proud expression, Scott had matured a little.

Ziggy bounced over to Dillon.

"Hey you and I have another thing in common!" He stated to Dillon who was kind of taken aback by Ziggy's over the top cheerfulness.

Ranger Black then chuckled at the younger man's exuberance.

"What's that?" Dillon questioned humoring the Green Ranger.

"We both have missing siblings…also I have something I want to tell you Dillon; I consider you my first real friend since coming to Corinth, throughout my life friends were only that until they got what they wanted from me and then would leave me high and dry." Ziggy explained with a smile.

"I realize now that I don't have to hide behind my humor; that I can trust people…I'm still cautious about it but I am trying to change."

Dillon just stared for a few moments. He knew Ziggy just gave him a huge compliment, his "friends" before only used Ziggy and then abandoned him when he outlived his usefulness.

It was clear Ronan "Ziggy" Grover had been abused multiple times and so he was very cautious about whom he trusted and now it was understandable.

"A man should always be cautious with who he trusts." Dillon said before adding, "You can freaking idiot sometimes and a pain in the ear but you're not just my first true friend Zig, you're my…best friend."

It wasn't often that Ranger Black showed any real emotion but there was now respect shining in those dark eyes.

"In light of that, let me regale you with a tale about myself, a true tale in fact to build trust with you and the rest of our team why don't I tell you guys about one of the many misadventures of Ronan and Carl Grover!" Ranger Green called out dramatically."With magic visuals to help."

Ziggy scampered down to the living room.

"Ranger Green, you are aware that magic is a figment of juvenile imagination." Came Doctor K's cold clipped tones.

Ziggy glared at the Ranger Room door.

"Am I a figment of your imagination?" Ziggy snarled offended.

"There are times where I wish it, yes." Ziggy flinched back a little, hurt flashing across his eyes.

"You guys really wonder why I have trust issues…that right there prime candidate number one."

They all nodded.

"That was just cold Doc, even for you." Dillon said coolly. "What were you going to share with us Ziggy?"

Ranger Black turned back to his younger friend who took a deep breath and nodded.

"This anecdote if one of many memories I have of my brother, this one I believe is about the time we dyed the gym teacher's hair purple!" Ziggy's eyes flashed gold and with a wave of his hand toward the television.

The rangers all sat down and gave Ronan their undivided attention.

Ziggy began his story. The television screen flickered to life and began playing images as Ziggy spoke.

[Cue flashback] – **Bold** text is the flashback

 **Ziggy's POV:**

 **I was about eight years old at this time about two years before Venjix attacked.**

 **(** _Summer cooed when she saw little eight-year-old Ziggy on the screen)_

 **It was in late May, a few weeks before the schools let out for the summer, we were having are yearly Field Day Event which the entire town of Gloucester could attend.**

 **Each Grade at East Gloucester Elementary school was each in charge of one activity.**

 **The Kindergarteners were in charge of the bean bag toss, the first graders were in charge of the water balloon competition.**

 **The Second Graders were in charge of the lemonade stands and other refreshment stand, supplied by the school kitchens and PTO members.**

 **I was in Third Grade at this time so my class had in my opinion the hardest yet most fun activity, known only as the Maze.**

 _(Scott, Flynn and Dillon are mildly impressed by the intricate cardboard maze the kids had come up with)_

 **The Fourth Graders were in charge of the Tug of War and Sack Race since they were older they could handle two tasks while the Fifth Graders, the oldest students in the school had the Ring Toss and 100-Meter Relay Race.**

Ziggy paused for breath. "Ziggy you were really adorable at that age!" Summer cooed making Ziggy turn red. Scott clapped him on the back while Dillon and Flynn chuckled.

 **Anyway, depending on how many activities students completed you'd get extra credit on your final report card which for me wasn't necessary since school work wasn't that difficult for me, tests and exams on the other hand were a different problem.**

 **I had a hard time with pressure and anxiety so it's not that I didn't know the stuff I just choked.**

 **My little brother Carl, my god did I adore him; despite what many think I am brave I protected him from the Fourth and Fifth Graders.**

A picture of Carl Grover appeared on the screen. In appearance Carl was similar to Ziggy but his face was a bit rounder but not by much. They were both on the slender side. Carl had dark chocolate brown hair with piercing blue eyes and a light dusting of freckles which actually flattered his form like whipped cream and a cherry on top of a delicious sundae.

"He looks a lot like you mate." Flynn said making the others role they're eyes.

"They are siblings Series Blue so similar physical characteristics are to be expected." Doctor K stated with an exasperated tone.

 **Carl wasn't well liked by the gym teacher as my brother and I are polar opposites, he was good at any sport or physical activity he tried He also knew a lot about sports in general and often made the gym teacher look stupid by comparison. He played baseball, soccer and basketball to name a few, where as I was good and anything remotely artistic. Drawing, painting, sculpting and acting especially; I played Neville Longbottom when my class did a live adaptation of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets.**

Scott laughed outright.

"You know I can totally see you playing his part." Ranger Red said through bouts of laughter.

"It's a Remeberall, when it glows red it means you've forgotten something?" Summer quoted from the first Harry Potter movie with a decent imitation of Hermoine Granger.

"Uh-oh it's glowing it means you've forgotten something." Flynn stated with his accent making a decent mimicry of Seamus Finnegan.

Ziggy then proved his acting chops

"Problem is…I don't know what I've forgotten." Ziggy said in an almost flawless imitation of Neville Longbottom, clipped English tone and all which had all but Dillon and Doctor K laughing.

Doctor K was too uptight to laugh like that and Dillon simply didn't remember anything.

Ziggy got back to his story.

 **Carl had managed to complete the 100-meter relay race but Mr. Baldy, that's what we called him; didn't count it on purpose as a way get back at Carl. So I followed him into the bathroom later on and used what little magic I had access to back then to turn his hair purple. He tried to catch me but as I said it's hard to pin me down and when I told Carl and my friends that I dyed his hair and managed to get out alive they started calling me Ziggy played off of the word zigzag to show my evasivness…huh."**

Ziggy's story came to an end with a thoughtful expression before he gasped and looked at Dillon as if he had just noticed he was there.

Dillon arched an eyebrow in question. "What, do I have something on my face?"

Ronan quickly shook his head.

"No, Dillon the person who gave me my nickname…was _**you**_!" Dillon stared at him for a moment before what Ziggy said sunk in.

He had given him that name; he was the first person to call him Ziggy.

When he did realize he looked at Ziggy and remembered the connection he felt toward the younger ranger when he first met him out in the desert, in fact now that he thought about it he also recalled that when head told Ziggy that he couldn't remember his name but that he knew it started with a D.

Ziggy had said he looked like a Dillon but now that he reanalyzed that short memory he realized Ronan hadn't said "a Dillon",he said…

"You look like Dillon." Ranger Black said and then looked back at Ziggy whose eyes were now glistening with tears.

"Dillon we aren't best friends because of what's happened recently…it's because we were best friends in the past, when we were children…how did I not put it together until now…I'm sorry Dillon…I-I"

He was cut off when Dillon pulled him into a hug.

"Shut up for once Ronan, truly I don't care how long it took you to remember, to have some piece of my life here in front of me is more than enough for me."

 **[Okay this is an idea I came up with while walking around one day. First a few notes]**

 **1\. I don't know if Scott's Car is actually a BMW but it looks like one to me**

 **2\. If you want a better idea of what Carl Grover looks like think of Chandler Riggs from TWD**

 **I have grand plans for this story I plan on making it no longer than 15 chapters, a problem I have is I don't finish stories I start either because I loose interest or life gets in the way to a point I forget about it, so this story I plan to finish.**

 **If you liked what you read, feel free to favorite or if you'd be so kind leave a review, I love getting feedback it lets me know you liked it gives me fuel to continue. Constructive Criticism accepted just be kind is all I ask.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pasts and Destines**

 **Part Two: Divine Intervention**

Some time had passed since the team's heart-to-heart with Ziggy. The Rangers had begun to appreciate the hyperactive youth's presence.

Flynn was amazed that he was friends with a sorcerer and often asked his green wearing friend to show a little here and there.

It became clear to everyone that Ziggy had a natural talent when it came to magic which lead to Scott asking one day after Summer's parents tried to make her marry some rich snob while walking down the wharf at Corinth Dockyard

"Is there a way for you to use your magic in combat?"

Ronan looked at his leader with a considering gaze.

"Is there a way…yes, do I have it then no…magic like anything takes practice…my Grandpa Rufus was mystic empowered like me and he was well versed in magic practices of the Celtic people of Wales, Scotland and Ireland."

Now that he understood their latest ranger operator he actually found it quite enjoyable to speak to Ziggy like this, the man's maniac energy had a way of rubbing off on you.

"He was veteran of World War II and had moved to Gloucester to enjoy his retirement and spoil is only two grandsons."

Scott felt another badge of respect clip into place when Ziggy said that, he was the grandson of military veteran like Scott himself.

Dillon had been listening in and spoke up.

"Speaking of your family Ro, whatever happened to your brother?" Ranger Black inquired walking up to join the two who were leaning against the railing look out over the water.

"Well reports say that they were among Venjix's first casualties in North America, but no definitive proof; so do I hope they're somehow alive, yeah I do."

Ziggy began rolling his wrist, twirling his hand causing a tentacle of water to rise out of the harbor and snake its way through the air and then just as quick as real snake snapped a seagull out of the air.

Dillon and Scott just started laughing.

"What, seagulls are evil; I am convinced they have a plan for world domination starting with ruining perfectly good beach days!" Ziggy smiled before he was struck with a genius idea.

"I just remembered something; my grandpa lived in a massive shore side house, he had a massive library filled with all kinds of books, he showed Carl and I one section that only those of us with magic should ever know about, if it had something to do with the Grover family's connection to the arcane you could find it there is what he told us." Ziggy said thoughtfully.

Dillon didn't want to burst his friend's bubble because there was no way for him to get to Gloucester unless Ziggy was going to use some crazy spell to get him there.

"You're going to use some kind of travel spell I take it?"

Ziggy's expression turned to one of malice, the look that told you he should never be left alone with anything sharp or flammable.

"Not so much a spell as an enchanted key, it only works for me or if I will it to work for someone else but I have to be able to trust them with my life, so at this point…Dillon and maybe Summer are the only ones who would be able to use it."

Scott frowned but understood Ziggy was still getting used to Scott and Flynn and Doctor K was almost as cold-hearted as Venjix at least toward Ranger Green.

Ziggy reached down his shirt and extracted a necklace with an old skeleton key on the end of it and held it up.

"Grandpa Rufus enchanted this key and gave it to me as well as a duplicate to Carl so if we were ever lost and needed to find a safe haven just turn this key in any door lock and it will turn that door into portal that led directly to his house." Ziggy recounted with reverence.

Doctor K's voiced reached them over the com-link.

"Rangers, infiltration detected in sector R-9 near the new geothermal power plant."

The three sighed; their nice day had been ruined not by Ziggy's evil seagulls but Venjix as usual.

"We're on our way Doc." Scott stated before Ziggy adding in a devious voice.

"Transport spells are quite simple once you understand the basic mechanics; I could port us there so when we get there we're not exhausted from running?"

Ziggy was serious but also was messing with Doctor K who still adamantly denied Ranger Green's powers despite events such as making her tools and equipment perform the full number of "Be Our Guest" from Beauty and the Beast.

"Not necessary Series Green, as I recall your skill with teleportation is rather lacking, I'd rather you all exhausted then trapped in the heart of a volcano or something." Doctor K screeched over the com.

Ziggy laughed hard she was never going to let him live that down was she. When he looked up Scott and Dillon were already speeding away in their cars, heading toward the power plant.

"Sure, I'll just run the length…yeah right!" Ronan said sarcastically.

He then pulled a piece of chalk out of his pocket.

Ziggy found a secluded area in an alleyway before squatting down with chalk in hand as he began quickly drawing a teleportation runic circle. This action took about three minutes and when he straightened up he had a pleased smile on his face.

Time was of the essence however so he quickly stepped to the center of the circle. Ziggy then struck the circle with his hand, the entire circumference glowed a bright electric blue.

" _Ysbrydion gwynt a golau"_ Ziggy began chanting as a mystical dome of light wrapped around him forming a perfect sphere.

" _Ewch â ni i bwynt wedi'i ragweld"_

Rings of light started pulsing upward from edge of the ring as Ziggy raised his hand back to about chest level. He pictured the power plant in his mind's eye before incanting the final piece.

" _Cludwch fi yno"_

The electric blue sphere started to stretch inwards toward Ziggy's center before disappearing in puff of bluish white dust, teleport rune and all. Little did Ranger Green know but a security camera positioned right above him saw everything meaning Colonel Truman saw everything.

Meanwhile at the power plant, Scott and Dillon arrived as a mass of grinders were starting to overwhelm Flynn and Summer. They are about to step out of their respective cars when Ziggy appeared between the two just in time to be whacked in the back of the head by the opening door sending him face first into the ground.

Dillon and Scott look stand up and look down seeing Ranger Green groaning.

"That hurt." Ronan then stood and brushed himself and quickly gave himself the once over, ensuring everything was working.

"Ziggy…mind moving?" Scott said once it was clear Ziggy was alright.

The younger ranger looked back at the two with a half glare it was there they saw a trail of blood trickling down from a cut just under his right eye.

"Leaving me like that, I don't want to hear anything and don't be surprised if you wake up tomorrow with hair that match your suits!"

Scott and Dillon both had the frame of mind to look ashamed before the three rushed in to help their friends.

The grinders were quickly dealt with before a strange attack bot showed up it looked like a satellite dish mixed with a Panini press.

Ziggy felt something off about this monster, in fact its hands looked like miniature cell phone towers. It brandished one of its cell tower like appendages toward Dillon who was about to morph it shot and orange coiled beam that struck Dillon's series Black Morpher encasing it in a strange field.

It shocked Ranger Black's hand when he tried to touch it.

"Ranger Black, I just lost connection with your morpher." Doctor K screeched with an edge of panic in her voice.

"Yeah the attack bot hit it with an orange beam." Dillon responded.

The menacing robot swiftly took aim at Flynn and Scott and managed to disable their morphers too. Now only Ziggy and Summer could morph.

The robot was currently pursuing Summer while Ziggy was using his magic to pelt it with rocks from the accent pools in front of the power plant.

"Series Yellow, Series Green whatever you do, do not let it hit your morphers or its over!" K commanded but too little to late Summer got hit and her morpher disabled like the others.

It fired a stream at Ziggy who dove behind Dillon's car. The attack bot went after the Green Ranger with gusto. It adamantly fought against him firing multiple shots Ziggy swiftly dodging them living up to the name Dillon gave him.

The other Rangers wanted to help Ziggy but didn't know how. Scott and Dillon however had enough standing around they rushed the bot to give Ranger Green some breathing room.

Ziggy took this moment to morph.

"RPM Get in Gear!" Ranger Green appeared in an emerald flash.

He then charged the bot with his Nitro axe and nailed it with a few hits before it backhanded him hard knocking his weapon out of his hand while throwing off Scott and Dillon at the same time.

Flynn appeared smashed it with a metal pipe that seemed to irritate it more than anything. The disrupter-bot shoulder checked Ranger Blue and slammed him into the exterior wall of an apartment complex.

Summer tried next with a stunning series of kicks but ultimately proved fruitless as it knocked her away too. The Attackbot proved to be very resilient; nothing they did so far had harmed it.

It fired its Disruption beam at the Green Ranger who was just a little too slow this time was struck square in the chest blasting the youth of his feet and slammed him hard into the wall causing him to instantly demorph as he landed and didn't get back up.

"ZIGGY!" Summer shouted in concern.

"Ronan!" Dillon raced to Ziggy's side just as he came to only to be backhanded by the Attackbot.

The bot then released a shockwave that knocked all of the rangers back leaving them dazed.

The first thing Ronan noticed was the shooting pain in his gut; it was so intense it nearly made him sick. The next thing was the hardy Attackbot hovering over Scott's stunned form. It was charging up for the killing shot.

Ziggy tried to move but an intense jolt of pain shot through him; he was hurt and bad. Then something peculiar happened and at first Ziggy thought it was hallucinations brought on by head trauma but he saw the image of his Grandfather, Rufus Grover flicker into being.

"What are you doing Ronan?" The elderly man inquired intently. "If you don't act soon that mechanical menace will kill your friends."

Ziggy spurred by that thought attempted to get up but cried out in pain as his stomach gave a seismic shock of pain.

"Ronan…you are stronger than this, remember my boy you are a Grover; the power of the Old Religion flows within you…you are no mere sorcerer, you like me are a warlock, remember the difference?"

Ranger Green paused for a moment trying to recall and then the memory snapped into place.

"Sorcerers learn their trade…warlocks are born with their talents, our power is easily twenty times greater due our natural magus core."

Rufus smiled with a nod.

"Remember the Grover creed, family and loyalty beyond all else."

Ziggy's eyes snapped open and they were blazing a molten gold color, his magic surged to the surface, ready to be unleashed.

The Attackbot was just about to fire and kill Scott when Ziggy's voice reached them.

" _Rhwystr Golau"_

A crystal like pyramid of light shimmered into existence over Scott and absorbed the blast.

Back in the lab Doctor K detected a massive upsurge in Ziggy's bio-field.

"Series Green…his bio-field readings are off the scales, no human could contain this much power."

She pondered for a moment before coming to startling realization that made her feel terrible, this upsurge was Ziggy's magic showing itself, there was now indisputable proof of Ranger Green's power.

Even so, Ranger Green's condition was bad he had at least four fractured ribs and a fracture in his left Tibia. How he was even standing was a mystery.

Out on the battlefield the other four rangers look up to see Ronan Grover standing there his eyes glowing gold and power radiating off of him in waves. The Bot turned and started to charge but Ziggy was having none of it. He thrust his arms forward resulting in a powerful invisible force blast that knocked the machine clear off of its feet subduing the Attackbot long enough for Ziggy to attack.

He knew one attack spell but it was risky if he didn't destroy it, it truly was over. Ziggy began to concentrate; wispy ribbon-like tendrils of silver and cobalt energy began to swirl around him, his entire body beginning to pulse with power.

The other rangers slowly pull themselves to their feet and the moment they immediately notice a strong weight in the air as their Green Ranger clasped his hands together and began chanting but this time in different tongue.

 _"Ασημένιο λύκος του νυχτερινού ουρανού,_ _Τώρα ακούστε τη κραυγή μου, Καλώ τη δύναμή σας, Χρειάζομαι τη βοήθειά σας σε αυτόν τον αγώνα , Φέρτε τον κόσμο στη λάμψη σας , Καθώς πατάτε τον εχθρό μου , Χρησιμοποιήστε τη θεϊκή σας δύναμη, Για να παραδώσει τη χαρά σου, Τώρα ακούστε καθώς καλώ το όνομά σας: Η Άρτεμις κυρία του, κυνηγιού κατεβαίνει"_

Though it was different Dillon recognized the language.

"That was Greek."

The other three glance at him and glance back as a giant glowing Silver wolf three times the size of Flynn's hummer appears and charged that bot snagging it in its powerful jaws before leaping into the sky, right in front of security command before rebounding off of it. It turned into a ball that looked eerily like the moon before promptly exploding destroying the bot and blanketing the skies of Corinth in its ethereal silver radiance.

The other rangers gawked in amazement as the silver particles raining down but the wonder ended when they heard Ziggy collapse.

"ZIGGY!" The four shouted before they raced to his side.

"Rangers get Ziggy-I mean Series Green to the hospital now!" Doctor K instructed quickly.

"Leave it to me."

Dillon reached down and hoisted his friend as gently as he could and with Scott and Flynn's help got his safely in the Fury. They raced off to the hospital.

When Ziggy regained consciousness the first thing he noticed was that his whole body felt like it was on fire. There was intense pain in his left leg and his rib section in addition his leg was heavier than it ought to be.

The second thing Ronan noticed was that he wasn't in a hospital room or his room back at the garage. He gazed around attempting to gather his bearings. Ziggy then glanced down at his wrist and noticed his Series Green morpher was missing then he recognized his current dwelling as cell but a little different.

He slowly sat up, winced when his injured ribs twinge. He was in dark containment cell and he noticed three final notes, there was dark iron collar around his neck and his beloved necklace wasn't with him and is claustrophobia was starting to kick in.

Ziggy tried to stand but that's when he noticed his casted leg. He looked around to see if any crutches had been left but didn't see any. Then the sounds of voices reached his ears. Ziggy strained his ears to hear what they were saying and he recognized the voice there were three at least. He identified Colonel Truman, Scott and that mindless drone of a subordinate.

From the sounds of it Scott and the colonel were arguing, not that unusual.

"It isn't right Dad and you know it!" Scott shouted at his father and Ziggy could picture the leader's expression.

"What's right isn't important right now, safety of the city is what's most important." Colonel Truman responded firmly; convinced that he was right.

"What you're doing is inhumane!" Scott rebuked strongly.

"That would be so if Grover was human; you heard Doctor K, no human can possess that kind of power and survive." The Colonel responded remaining cool and calm.

"He's a monster with unimaginable power and I will not have him jeopardize this city so my decision is final!"

Scott growled in response to that. Then the most unexpected person to defend him spoke.

"Ziggy saved Series Red's life if you hadn't noticed! He isn't a monster; he's Ronan Grover of Gloucester, Massachusetts." Doctor K snapped angrily.

"I cannot reverse the Series Green bond, in addition there is no one else more physically suited for the Ranger Green suit, his bio-field is a perfect match for Series Green so even if we did find another operator and I was able to reverse the bond it's operational capacity would be substantially diminished."

Colonel Truman's next statement made Ziggy's blood run cold.

"Not to worry Doctor K, the only way to remove the bond his for the current operator to expire right, well I've ensured that will happen before too long."

Then they heard the Colonel beckon his lackey and stride back into his office slamming the door behind them.

That's when Ziggy noticed that he could feel his magic thrashing inside like a soda bottle that had been shaken up too much. The collar around his neck felt a lot heavier, it was a magic suppression collar; it would be fine if it were your average sorcerer but for a warlock these devices were fatal.

Ziggy knew within the week is magic would erupt blasting indiscriminately in every direction probably obliterating the command center and severely compromising the integrity of Corinth's dome. The colonel's words were also bouncing around his head.

"A monster?" he whispered to himself, it wouldn't hurt so much if it wasn't how he already felt.

He knew his magic was freakishly powerful. Dillon's words then reached his ears.

"You know that's murder right? Let Ziggy out now, he's done nothing but help the people of this city despite half of it wanting him dead."

Scott then spoke up again.

"Dillon, we can't make him change his mind my father is even more stubborn than me…I won't let this stand, we need to think of a plan."

Ziggy felt a wave of terror shoot through him.

He cried out for the first time since he woke up.

"Scott, Dillon please! Don't leave me here!" Ziggy cried out not bothering to hide the utter terror in his voice.

Outside the cell, Scott and Dillon heard Ziggy's desperate cry and it broke their hearts. Ziggy wasn't a monster, if he was he wouldn't sound so scared and desperate. Dillon wanted nothing more than to use his mechanically enhanced strength and rip that cell open and free Ziggy.

Scott had grown to like the bubbly loudmouth; he found his childish demeanor refreshing. He especially found it cute when Ziggy would set off pseudo fireworks with his magic and look at them in amazement as the different colors danced in his eyes.

That caused Scott to freeze, did he just think of Ziggy as cute? Maybe that is what drew him to the door of the cell, resting his head against the cool metal.

"Ronan…don't ever think for a second that you're a monster…I've gotten to know you and I know now that you've never tried to be anything you're not…it something I admire personally and I promise you we're getting you out of there…right now!"

Scott stepped back

"RPM, Get in gear!"

The next event shocked Ziggy even more than Doctor K's defense of him.

"Nitro blaster!" Ranger Red called out as Colonel Truman burst into the room.

"Scott, stop right now!" He ordered vehemently.

"I can't follow that order sir, he bleeds red like you or me, he cries when he's scared or sad, he yells when angry, he laughs when he's happy, he is human and I will not allow my friend to think he's alone not anymore…Ziggy stand back!"

Scott took aim and blasted the hinges off.

"Dillon, if you'd be so kind?" Ranger Black stepped up and with his strength he pulled the door from its frame and placed so it blocked the colonel.

Scott stepped in to the 12x8 cell and what he saw made his heart nearly shatter. Ronan Grover had managed to huddle himself into the corner, his eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. His skin had a sickly pallor to it.

"Hey Ziggy" Ranger Red said in greeting before reaching down and grasping the Green Ranger gently but firmly under the arms and helping him to his feet.

Ziggy's eyes slipped open and glanced at Scott.

"Scott?"

The Red Ranger noticed that Ziggy's voice was very soft as if he didn't have the strength to speak louder.

"Easy bud, we'll get you out of here, Dillon get his other side."

Dillon dropped the door and in a flash he was hoisting Ziggy's right arm.

"Dillon, Scott…are we going home?" Ziggy asked weakly, the collar had drained a lot of his stamina.

"Yeah man."Dillon responded.

Ziggy nodded before asking one more question.

"First, could week take off this collar…it'll kill me before we're even half way there and second I get the feeling I've been in there a while…"

Dillon and Scott exchanged glances.

Colonel Truman stood in their way making it clear they weren't leaving.

"Dad, come on look at him…does Ziggy really look like a monster, he's a kid…I mean seriously look at him!" Ranger Red said as Ziggy looked up at the Colonel his gaze a bit feeble but this had no affect on the Colonel.

He remained resolute.

"Ranger Red, that collar needs to be removed soon after two weeks of exposure; if Ziggy gets any weaker it won't matter if you make it here." Doctor K said over the com link since Scott had morphed.

Scott and Dillon both glanced at Ziggy before glaring hard at the Colonel; that was what he meant earlier this collar would cause a slow agonizing death. Colonel Truman was about to speak when a gold and silver light lit up the command center when it receded two beings stood in front of the destroyed cell.

One was a young man about nineteen or twenty years of age, with pure blue eyes and blonde hair that looked to be spun gold. He was dressed in a white Greek tunic with golden etchings along the hem.

The second was a young woman about the same age she had a build of someone familiar with hunting. Her air was auburn; it was tied into a braided ponytail that fell elegantly on one shoulder. She wore a silver Greek hunter's garb and her eyes glowed an eerie silver color.

It was obvious the two newcomers were twins but they had a commanding presence and aura which made all in the vicinity want to bow in reverence. Ziggy noticed their presence and looked up and blanched, if these two were here it meant nothing good.

"L-Lord Apollo…Lady A-Artemis, with all due respect but what are you doing here?"

Ranger Black and Ranger Red look down at their rapidly fading friend and up to the two arrivals. Artemis looked toward the young ranger and noticed the horrid suppression collar and became very angry if the look in her eyes was anything to go by. She marched up to Colonel Truman glared at her defiantly.

"You ignorant piece of filth" Artemis seethed her eyes flashing

"Conserve your strength Ronan Grover while my darling sister deals with that I'll remove that blasted collar." Apollo advised with a friendly smile. Apollo instructed Dillon to seat him on the desk.

"Apollo and Artemis?" Ranger Black questioned Ziggy who smiled up at him and whispered in his ear.

"The guy here is Lord Apollo, Olympian god of the sun and the lady is Lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt and moon…I may've forgotten to mention I am their champion…and they're quite protective of me." Ziggy explained softly as the collar fell to the floor.

"Right you are Ronan, my sister and I are both quite fond of you…even if she won't say it, we know you will help bring the world back into balance." Lord Apollo stated patting the curly-haired youth on the back.

Meanwhile Colonel Truman was getting a verbal lashing from the Lady Artemis.

"You ignorant pig of a soldier!" She snarled, Artemis was known to be very wild when and angered. "Have you any inkling in that stubborn head of yours just how much you have jeopardized this world by this act!"

Colonel Truman responded coolly. "I am not aware anything aside from the protection of this city, that monster needs to be contained."

This was not the right thing to say because that incensed the angry goddess even more.

"The only beast in my presence is you Truman, you've let your need to defend this city cloud your judgment in addition you have no idea just how important that young man is, if he dies this world is doomed to remain a desolate wasteland" Artemis snarled.

"Let me clue you in, he is my champion as well as the reincarnation of Emrys or in the common tongue; Merlin, the world's greatest warlock."

This floored everyone in the room aside from the gods. Even Ziggy looked stunned.

"Is that true Lord Apollo…am I really the reincarnation of Merlin?"

The sun lord looked at Ronan with a sympathetic smile.

"Yes, you don't simply possess magic, like Merlin before you; you are magic incarnate, these sadistic collars can kill you if left on too long."

Ziggy took a moment to think on this and then remembered a piece of the Arthurian legend.

"Emrys and the Once and Future king would rise again when the world needed them most."

He recited from memory.

"Okay if I am Merlin…then who is Arthur?"

Apollo chuckled.

"I think you know." Ziggy then looked at Dillon before realizing the truth, their connection, their bond now made complete sense.

Ziggy and Dillon were the reincarnations of Merlin and King Arthur and it was true if there was ever a time that the world needed them; it would be now.

 **[So there is chapter two, hope you enjoyed, and how was that for a plot twist also can you sense the start of budding romance cause I sure can. So like before if you liked what you read please favorite so you can be kept up to date when I post a new chapter and if you want to show some support leave a review, I love reading them it makes me feel good and want to continue. Ciao**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pasts and Destinies**

 **Part Three**

Artemis took a breath before giving the colonel her most dangerous glare.

"Listen carefully Truman fore I shall not be repeating myself, you are to leave Ronan Grover to his life, fate will ensure he takes the right path, upon his soul rests the mark of the sun and moon that alert us if our champion's life is endangered…interfere again and you had best hope Venjix gets a hold of you before I do!"

Meanwhile Apollo handed Scott a Tupperware container hold in an amber cake like substance and vial of bronze-colored liquid.

"Hold these for a second Ranger Red." Apollo took the lid off of the plastic container and pulled out a small square chunk.

"Ronan, do you think you can chew?" Apollo asked and Ranger Green nodded faintly.

"All right open wide."

The sun god fed Ziggy the cake like stuff and almost instantly the Green ranger's body began to mend itself and within thirty seconds Ziggy's skin had returned to its normal healthy glow.

"Now drink only ten milliliters of nectar." Ziggy took a quick sip of the bronze liquid that revitalized him, now he was ready to toss mountains.

"Scott, Dill thanks for the support but I can take it from here."

Dillon and Scott exchange looks before helping him to stand up.

"Thanks for the help Lord Apollo, I really appreciate it." Ziggy sank into a low bow at the same time he cuffed Dillon and Scott on the back of the neck and forcing them into a bow.

"I believe my sister is done berating your father."Apollo stated with a snicker in his voice.

As if on cue Artemis sauntered over look more than pleased with herself.

"Now Ronan, I have been assured that the Colonel with present no further hindrance, not that I expect him to honor his word, when it comes to magic Colonel Truman can be as bad as Uther Pendragon in fact I wouldn't be surprised if he's the reincarnation of the tyrant king." Artemis stated in serious tone.

"The Fates have forbidden us to directly interfere but in this case it was necessary to ensure the future of this world on that end here is the only bit of assistance we can truly offer in relation to your destiny…Ronan to bring this world back in balance, you must go back to the beginning."

The huntress smiled at the three.

"I trust you all to keep him safe when he is unable to himself until we meet again…well in Truman's case he better hope we don't."

With that the twin archers vanish in a flash of gold and silver light.

Once the shock in the room wore off Colonel Truman approached, Dillon and Scott immediately step in front of the newly restored Ziggy in a protective stance.

"Relax you two, I have agreed not to interfere for now, but make no mistake Grover step one toe out of line make on step in the wrong direction do anything to put this city in jeopardy I will end you permanently." Truman threatened with all the gusto of a military before walking back to his office.

"Let's get out of here." Dillon said getting a nod from the other two.

Forty minutes later the three pull into the garage to meet the worried forms of Flynn, Summer and Doctor K.

"Ziggy, Dillon, Scott what happened?" Summer inquired as she tapped into her maternal side and began fussing over Ziggy.

"I'm fine Summer, thanks to Scott, Dillon and of course Lord Apollo and Lady Artemis."

They all looked a little confused so Ziggy explained while Scott mentioned he was going to get something and tore off. When he was done Doctor K, Flynn and Summer were stunned.

"So let me see if I've got this…you and Dillon are the reincarnations Merlin and King Arthur, you were saved and healed two gods of Olympus and it's your destiny to help bring the world back into balance once Venjix is defeated." Summer stated thoughtfully.

Ziggy nodded with his wide trademark smile.

"Yes Summer, that is an excellent summary." Dillon lightly shoved the incorrigible youth with a chuckle. Doctor K stalked up to Ziggy before speaking.

"I believe I owe you an apology Series Green, I denied the validity of you power base merely upon my own beliefs so I apologize for disrespecting your heritage."

Ziggy patted K on the shoulder. "Apology accepted, as long as you learned something from it then it was worth it." Ranger Green quipped. "Now I do believe there is a shower with my name on it."

The others just chuckle and go about their day.

Ziggy makes it to his bedroom door he reached about to turn the knob when he heard Scott call him by his first name.

"Ronan! Hang on."

Ranger Red grabbed Ziggy's hand and the moment their hands touch a small current passed through them and they each knew the other felt it.

"I held on to this before dad all but abducted you."

Scott then pushed something into Ziggy's hand and when the boy looked down he saw his necklace.

"I had feeling that you wouldn't want them getting a hold of it."

Ziggy took the necklace and looked at it, tears sprung to his eyes. Ziggy took Scott by surprise when he was pulled into a hug.

"Thank you Scott, This necklace is the only artifact I have left from my life before."

Scott understood a hugged back. Ronan pulled back with respect shining in his eyes.

"Scott, I think you just earned your use of my key."

Ziggy then turned the knob entering his room leaving Scott on the catwalk in a state of utter wonder.

Scott quickly regained his senses and walked down the catwalk to his room, opening the door and closing it behind him. Leaning back against the door as he thought about what just happened. He looked down at his hand still feeling the tingle from where he and Ziggy, no Ronan touched.

Ever since that drive he'd taken with Ranger Green Scott had begun noticing minor details about the younger male. Ziggy saved his life from that morpher jamming Attackbot, and when he'd heard his father's plan to basically sentence him to a very slow and agonizing death Scott felt a powerful rage stronger than he'd ever felt.

Scott had also noticed the younger man's mannerisms. Like how his eyes lit up when he spoke about magic or anything he had particular affection. How his child-like demeanor fit him so well. Ziggy's unwavering optimism. Not to mention he was actually quite good looking, his chocolate brown hair that was just a bit too long, his wide blinding smile.

Scott stopped himself there, he was sounding like a teenager who was experiencing his first true…crush. Ranger Red's eyes widened as that word floated around in his head. Scott was not a man for denial so he could admit without shame that he liked Ziggy.

The next thing he would need to know is if Ziggy felt the same way, he could ask directly but knowing Ziggy he'd appreciate something a little more dramatic…but Ranger Red wasn't took good when it came to this stuff. He'd have to ask for a little advice and he knew exactly who on the team would be willing.

Scott left his room in search of Summer when he passed by Ziggy's room which the door was slightly ajar. Scott caught a glimpse of Ziggy exiting the shower in nothing but a towel. Water dripping down his slender yet nicely toned chest.

"See something you like fearless leader?" Ronan asked in a flirtatious tone.

Scott was not often left speechless but in this case any answer just got caught in his throat. But eventually he managed to respond.

"Yeah actually." Scott said boldly. If he was going to do this he wasn't going to be ashamed of it.

"Maybe then you could dry my back…I have a hard time reaching it."

Scott nodded although another thought crossed his mind.

"You have magic, how is this difficult?" He teased with a smirk.

"Rule number three of Grandpa's training don't use magic as a crutch when you are more than capable of doing it yourself." Ziggy responded in an equally teasing tone.

Scott chuckled and stepped into the room. Scott took the towel that Ziggy had been using to dry himself up to that point.

"I understand that rule though." Ranger Red said nonchalantly. "It's meant to discourage overreliance."

Ziggy smirked back as Scott began to dry his back.

"Yeah, I get that."

Scott marveled at how firm yet soft Ranger Green's skin was.

"There all dry." Scott stepped back and Ronan turned to face him. "

Thanks for the help Scott, oh and by the way…" Ziggy leaned forward and planted a quick peck on Scott's cheek which caused his eyes widen comically.

"I like you too…part of my magic is a bit of telepathy…I wasn't trying to listen in but you were thinking so damn loudly."

Scott's face turned an interesting shade of pink. Little did to know, Dillon and Summer and seen everything.

"See I told you Scott liked Ziggy." Summer whispered smugly. Dillon began walking away

"As long as they treat each other right I see no problem with it." Dillon responded.

Scott better treat Ziggy right, Ziggy had enough betrayal in his life he didn't need any more.

The next day the rangers woke to the smell bacon and eggs wafting through the base. They stumbled out of their rooms and made it to the kitchens to see an already wide awake Ronan Grover cooking up some breakfast while humming. While he was cooking plates, forks and knives were dancing across the dining table and setting them in their proper places.

Dillon just smirked and went over to the coffee machine and noticed a piping hot pot had already been made.

"Morning Ro." Dillon said pouring himself a mug.

"Good Morning Dillon, hope you got some sleep last night." Ziggy responded knowing full well that Dillon's robotics made it so he didn't require as much rest as the rest of them.

"My night was fine."

Dillon took his place at the table. Scott stumbled in three minutes later.

"Top of the morning Scott…man you like a zombie in the morning." He teased sending a flirtatious wink at the team leader.

"Yeah, yeah" was Ranger Red's mumbled response.

Ziggy placed a plate of food down in front of Scott as the other rangers sat down and he followed suit placing plates in front of them too. Ziggy then sat down and started on his own plate.

After breakfast the team decided to do some training before things really got started. Halfway through training the alarm goes off and Doctor K alerts them that a strange Attackbot had been sighted near the downtown area. The problem was they were on the far side of the city and it would take them thirty minutes even by car.

"We need to get there quickly." Scott said firmly before running to his car.

Ziggy sighed as had already been drawing a teleport circle.

"Um Scott?" Ziggy asked quickly.

"What Zig?" he responded quickly.

Ziggy then stood up having finished the extra large circle before gesturing to it sarcastically. The other rangers exchanged looks before shrugging and walking over to the center of the circle where Ziggy was standing.

"Last time I did this I was swatted by two car doors…ah good times."

That comment earned a chuckle from the team.

"Just forewarning teleportation can be a bit unsettling."

Ziggy recited the incantation he used before and teleported them to the location where the Venjix Attackbot was.

A few seconds later the group appeared in a burst of electric-blue light. When the light faded almost all of the team stagger back and Flynn actually falls to his knees look a bit sick.

"Good job…most people vomit on their first time." Ziggy said jokingly.

Dillon gives him a half glare.

"Gee, I can't imagine why." Flynn said standing back up.

Then they saw the bot, it gave them sense of déjà vu because it looked like that satellite bot they fought a month ago but no mini cell phone towers for hands.

Before the rangers can engage it they are swarmed by Grinders. The team began to combat the robotic grunts fiercely all except for Dillon who pursued the fleeing Attackbot.

About part way through the battle Scott noticed Ziggy take down four Grinders at same time. The training the Ranger Green had gotten was starting to pay off. They managed to defeat the robo-menaces in record time. The team raced to aid Dillon who was already morphed and battling fiercely against it.

Scott and the others readied their morphers.

"Ready?" He received a nod from the team.

"RPM, Get in Gear!"

One rainbow of flashes later the rangers are assisting Dillon. The Attackbot was going on about how it was the robot that had stolen Dillon's memory. It was trying to tempt Dillon into betraying them.

"Remember who you are Dillon." Ziggy pleaded. "You're my best friend if you don't remember it…I remember you…you gave me my nickname, you were the one to first call me Ziggy."

Ultimately Dillon concluded that he didn't care about his old memories not when he could simply make new ones with the team and destroyed the bot or so they thought. Like many of the Venjix bots before it, it grew to the size of a building. The Rangers summoned their zords and formed into the Zenith Megazord which made short work of it.

When they return to the garage for Doctor K's debriefing Ziggy barely paid attention because he was worried about Dillon, although he said he didn't care Ronan knew Dillon well enough to know that he could tell he wasn't . That's what led him to the Fury a few hours later to find Dillon brooding inside the vehicle.

"I can hear the gears turning from over here." Ziggy began gently.

Dillon cocked a gaze out the passenger side window to see his best friend leaning against the railing of the staircase.

"I'm fine." Dillon snapped out not in any mood for Ziggy's craziness.

"Okay okay Dill, no need to bite my head off, I was just concerned."

Dillon felt like an ass, Ziggy was his closest friend so of course he could see through Dillon's act.

"Sorry, just the chance to get my memory back and I gave it up."

Ziggy nodded in understanding.

"I know it's not easy but I made you a promise that I'd help you get your memory back and I meant it…go back to the beginning."

Dillon looked at Ziggy with a quizzical gaze.

"Lord Apollo said to go back to the beginning…maybe it's time to pay a visit to Gloucester, the coast town we grew up in Dillon…meet me here in ten minutes."

Ziggy whisked away up the stairs toward his room.

Ten minutes Dillon stood in the same place leaning against the Fury. Ziggy approached with Scott, Flynn and Summer with him.

"I figured going with back up would help, we will be in Venjix's domain." Dillon nodded as it made perfect sense. Ziggy pulled his necklace out and took a hold of the enchanted skeleton key at the end. He smiled at his friends before proceeding over to a door to a random closet and inserting the key in the keyhole. He then breathed out the incantation.

" _Ewch â mi adref."_

The frame of the door pulsed with a green light, appropriate since it was Ziggy's.

"Ready to go home Dillon?" Ziggy asked hoping that the remoteness of Gloucester had meant Venjix hadn't touched it.

Ranger Black nodded walking up beside Ziggy.

"Doc, this should take no more than two hours tops." Ziggy said aloud knowing their would-be mentor could hear them.

"Alright Ranger Green but please be careful, outside the dome Venjix will at his strongest and with how far away you'll be the morphers won't function so try to hurry back."

Ziggy nodded and opened door and when he did a portal appeared where the closet should be showing a clear image of a quaint costal town.

"Let's go!" Dillon showing his faith in Ziggy stepped through first, followed by Ziggy himself then Scott, then Summer and finally Flynn.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pasts and Destinies**

 **Part Four:**

When the rangers stepped through the portal created by Ziggy's key they were caught by a bright flash and when their vision cleared they were treated to one of most breathtaking sights left in a world controlled by Venjix.

They were now standing on a small dock, looking up at a nice contemporary home perched serenely a few feet above them on the shore. Behind them was an emerald water of a small protected cove the linked to a small river that led out to the majestic expanse of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Ziggy…you grew up here?" Summer said in an awed voice, it wasn't as lavish a home as she had but it was still beautiful.

"Yeah, come on that house there is Grandpa's!"

Ziggy raced along the dock and ran up the boardwalk ramp and onto the Grover Family property. Watching him run like that let the team get a glimpse of young eight-year-old Ziggy come here to visit.

Dillon followed after his exuberant friend with a strange sense of déjà vu. The rangers followed quickly as not to be left behind.

Once they had reached the house Ziggy was smiling brightly and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm home Grandpa." He stated with a sad note to his voice.

Now that they were closer they got a good look at the place Ziggy called home for the first years of his life. It was contemporary in style with blue vinyl siding, it had a nice ground-level deck that wrapped around the dockside of the home as well as another deck on the roof.

"The windows are positioned so that you can get a look of the water no matter where you are in the house." Ziggy explained fondly guiding the rangers around to the front of the house.

Dillon smiled seeing his friend so happy and not his typical bubbly persona but true joy.

"I miss living here from time-to-time, it was such a blast…could swim, kayak, watch birds…exterminate evil seagulls."

Scott and Dillon just laughed while Summer and Flynn looked bamboozled.

"He's convinced that seagulls are evil and have a plan to rule the world, by ruining one beach day at a time." Scott said through bouts of laughter.

Summer snickered and shook her head, only Ziggy.

"Hang on…" Ziggy stooped down to pick up a fake rock.

He then twisted the top counter-clockwise until he heard a pop and a brass house key dropped into his waiting hand.

"In case Carl or I forgot to take our house keys, so we could get in after school whenever he wasn't home."

Ranger Green unlocked to door and stepped through. "Come on in."

The house was nice looking outside but the inside was gorgeously decorated. They enter the living room and look around; it spoke the vibe of retired vet's home. There was nice quaint fireplace with windows on either side, with a sea green sofa and matching love seat. There was a pale wooden coffee table on which sat an old Playstation 4 gaming system attached to the nice flatscreen television mounted to the wall just above the fireplace.

"My parents were on the frontlines when Venjix launched a few practice attacks and they perished in one of humanity's first battles with the crazy virus, Grandpa raised Carl and I" They walked up into the stunning living area, it looked like the occupants had been here recently but truthfully this house hadn't been touched in about ten years.

Ziggy spotted an old toy of his sitting on the coffee table.

"Blue Michael…"

He picked it up and it turned out to be a blue stuffed rabbit.

"Whenever I was scared of a thunderstorm or my claustrophobia kicked in, this was my security blanket as long as I had Blue Michael, I felt safer."

Summer and the others exchanged lighthearted smiles, Ziggy was truly the youngest of their team and seeing him in his childhood home holding a toy that meant a lot to him as child was heartwarming.

"Everyone has that one stuffed animal they would not go to bed without…mine was a stuffed Mumble from Happy Feet." Scott said with a note of embarrassment, his cheeks colored red."

Ziggy gave a laugh as he stood up and put the stuffed rabbit in the messenger bag he had brought with him, he wanted to make a shrine to his previous life back home.

"Wait you have claustrophobia?" Scott asked. "Why didn't you react when in any of our cars?"

Ziggy smiled sadly. "It only really affects me when I'm alone, as long as I have someone to distract me I don't noticed it."

Dillon walked into the small but homey kitchen and for the first time he remembered something.

"Your Grandfather, he would always make these really awesome smoothies and milkshakes for us after school."

Ziggy nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep and he would tell these larger than life stories about his days in the navy."

Ziggy then led them to the study. It was small it had a desk a wall covered by bookshelves; the right side held trophies and the other held encyclopedias and other reference material. Next to the right side book case was a silver candelabrum

"Okay the door to the magic room is…here."

He pulled on the candelabrum. The Trophy case shifted back and slid behind the right bookcase. They walk into the room and what they find astounded all except Ziggy of course who'd been in this room hundreds of times before.

"How…does this even work this room is the size of the garage but its not detectable from outside." Summer stated in utter disbelief.

Scott, Dillon, Flynn and Ziggy look at her and said in unison

"Magic."

She blushed and nodded, of course magic was involved.

They spread out and start scanning the room. The chamber was incredible; it looked to be designed after a circus tent. There were three main rings the first had a large yellow sun disk painted on the floor it was situated on the right side of the large square room.

There was another symbol painted on the left side and it was a silver crescent moon. Flynn noticed these markings.

"What're these on the floor?" Ziggy looked and smirked. "The one here and the gold one over there are the respective symbols of Apollo and Artemis for those of the Druidic faith, the sun and moon are important figures so Apollo and Artemis have been my family's patrons for oh about 2,000 years now." Ziggy stated and the other rangers; even Dillon stared at him. "Yeah my family is ancient, our history dates back to Ancient Rome."

Dillon's eyes were then drawn to a stone basin next to an elegant chair. Ranger Black approached it and looked inside, it was basin filled with silvery water.

"Careful, the water in the basin comes from the River Lethe in the underworld, one touch can wipe your memory clean, but that is what I was hoping to find."

Ziggy called the other rangers and they gathered around the basin.

"How is a liquid that wipes memories a way help me reclaim mine?" Dillon asked hoping Ziggy wasn't losing his mind.

"It's the primary ingredient for the Somnus Draught."

Scott then asked "Somnus Draught?"

The green ranger explained further.

"A memory restoring potion, by adding petals of a silver leaf lotus and ground sun blossom it reverses the affect of the Lethe water a very simple potion…though Carl was better at alchemy than I am but I should be able to still make it."

Ronan than picked up a ladle that sat next to the basin, scooped up about four to five cups of Lethe Water and filled a beaker with it.

"It's called Somnus which is the Roman name for Hypnos, the god of sleep in fact it's from his Roman name that the word insomnia comes from."

Ziggy put the stopper in the beaker and placed it into his bag gently.

"It will put you to sleep Dillon but through it will help you find the memories you seek and here is the sun blossom and silver leaf lotus excellent."

He picked up plastic bags filled with yellow flower and a silver bell shaped flower.

"Silver Leaf Lotus, a flower that can only be found in forests sacred to Artemis; they only bloom at night when the moon is in the sky."

Ziggy placed the flowers in his bag too.

"I take it sun blossom is found in area sacred to Apollo and only bloom in the daytime?" Scott asked picking up on a hunch.

Ziggy beamed and nodded.

"Exactly right fearless leader, there is one more part of this Grover Family library that I need to find and it's over there."

Ziggy rushed to the far side, the moon side of the room. They watch as their Green Ranger flittered amongst the shelves be here his shout. "Aha!"

He reappeared with four thick tomes in his arms. "Remember when you asked if I could use magic for combat, these four books will allow me to." Scott smiled and decided to try something bold as Ziggy walked by.

 _ **SLAP!**_

Ziggy's face turned bright red, did Scott really just slap his ass, in front of everyone.

"Sorry couldn't help myself." Scott said with a lecherous grin.

Ziggy was flattered actually that Ranger Red found him attractive enough to do that.

"Careful fearless leader, if I get aroused…can't say what my magic will do."

This actually made Scott freeze for a moment to consider the possibilities.

"Have you done anything like that with your magic before?"

The Red Ranger inquired causing Ziggy to turn as red as Scott's suit and the others choked on their words while Dillon face palmed.

"U-um no…I'm a virgin." Ziggy stated scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Scott smirked before allowing his eyes to soften.

"It's okay to still be a virgin, hell you're still young Ronan."

Scott knew Ziggy was embarrassed so let him off not without giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek. This action caused Summer smirk at Dillon again victoriously.

They proceed back to the main house.

"Before we leave for home, I'd like to check out one more room in the house."

Ziggy said pointing at the staircase in the entry hall.

"You're old bedroom right mate?" Flynn asked perceptively.

Ranger Green nodded in confirmation. Ziggy ascended the stairs to the second level walked down the hallway until he reached a white wooden door at the end that had the names Ronan and Carl stenciled onto the surface. When Ronan pushed the door open he was hit by an immediate wave of nostalgia.

It looked as if he could've only left yesterday, his bed was unmade; the top of the dresser had toys, pencils and old copies of Carl's Sports Illustrated magazines. The other rangers peered inside and saw a decent sized room; there was a pair of bunk beds fashioned to look like boats. The dresser was pressed against the far wall while a desk sat opposite the dresser. There were posters of sports teams and cartoon characters. Ziggy stepped in and saw the small beds.

"I cannot believe I used to fit in these."

Summer saw bunk beds and said "You were lucky; I always wanted a bunk bed growing up."

Ziggy didn't respond because his eyes were trained on a very familiar item situated on the desk. It was hat, a sheriff's hat to be precise it looked to be from somewhere south of the Mason-Dixon Line. No sheriff's star though.

"Ziggy…what is it?" asked Dillon.

Ranger Green strode forward and picked up the hat.

"…Carl…" he murmured. "This is _**his**_ hat; he wouldn't leave without this…it was a trademark of his."

For a moment the team thought Ziggy might breakdown, he had said before that he absolutely adored is younger brother. Showing a lot of fortitude Ziggy managed to hold himself together and decided to take the hat with him.

"If Carl is alive out here somewhere, I'm pretty sure he'd want this back; I'll hold onto it for the time being." Ronan walked out of the room with the hat in hand.

"Let's go." Dillon and Scott pat his shoulder in a consoling fashion.

In ten minutes they were back on the dock. Ziggy held up his key and the portal flashed into existence.

"The portal remains open for two hours…" Ziggy trailed off as he looked to see some Venjix sky attack bots swoop down and fire several rocket salvos.

Luckily the rangers are swift enough duck but the rockets end up hitting the house instead; destroying it completely.

"NO!" Ziggy yelled falling to his knees eyes filled with horror.

Venjix had finally done it, the over glorified packet of coding had finally stolen everything from the Green Ranger.

"Ziggy…Ziggy…ZIGGY!" Ronan looked toward who was calling him it was his friends but it sounded like they were so far away.

He then heard Dillon, "Ronan…I know you're hurting but we have to get out of here before they come back."

Ziggy nodded mutely too shocked to say anything, he stood and the team ushered him through the portal.

When they arrived back in garage Doctor K was there to greet them.

"How did it go?"The young genius asked.

Summer nodded solemnly "We found what Ziggy was looking for but then Venjix happened, his childhood home was destroyed by sky-bot rocket salvos."

Ziggy walked by Doctor K silently which is highly unusual for him.

"I'll start on the potion, luckily with modern convinces such as stoves, I don't need an actual cauldron." Ziggy said with a numb voice.

Summer and Flynn felt it would be best to just leave Ziggy alone for now. Scott had a meeting with his father in ten minutes so he left to get ready for that. Dillon who would be taking the potion once it was complete to a seat at the kitchen bar. He carefully watched his best friend mosey around the kitchen pulling out a two stew pots.

"The first will be for the potion the second will be for dinner." Dillon knew Ziggy was barely holding it together. Soon the first stew pot was bubbling with a mystical blue-silver liquid.

"I half expected to you to start singing Bubble Bubble." Scott said coming back into the kitchen with a folder in his hand attempting to cheer the sullen Ranger Green up.

Ziggy looked up and tried to smile at the attempt but it just didn't reach his eyes.

Soon enough the potion was ready. Dillon was situated in Doctor K's lab where he could be monitored. "This isn't going turn me into something strange is it?" Ziggy shook his head.

He began to chant empowering the potion while asking Morpheus the god of dreams to safely guide Dillon to his memories.

"This will put out for about three hours, hopefully by then you will have found something." Ziggy explained quietly.

Dillon nodded before taking the vial that Ziggy held out but before he downed it, he had to say something.

"Ronan let it out; it'll tear you apart if you don't." Ranger Black then tilts his head back and downs it. The effects are immediate within thirty seconds Dillon is out like a light.

While the potion did its work Doctor K assured Ranger Green that she would monitor Series Black for any abnormalities. Ziggy retreated to his room and sat on his bed as the events of the last few hours replayed in his mind. He let his head fall in to his hands; it felt like anything he started to care about Venjix took away. Ronan wanted to do what Dillon had advised a let out the emotional storm rampaging inside him but he was afraid to do so, when he got emotional his magic tended to act up making his emotions dangerous so he decided for now to remain as resolute as he could.

Ziggy then glanced at the hat in his hands, the hat of his beloved little brother. He wasn't sure if Carl was dead or alive, the uncertainty is what scared him. Ziggy pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his head on his knees, curling himself into small ball while refusing to allow his emotions hurt anyone else dear to him. Little did he know however that suppressing his emotions were causing curious things happen in the base and around the town.

Scott was in the middle of heated discussion with his father when he noticed something was off.

"We can't just sit behind these walls; according to Doctor K Venjix's hardware is constantly progressing." Scott argued trying to get his stubborn father to realize that his "Defend the City" strategy would be the doom of them all.

"What we've done so far has worked; if it isn't broke don't fix it." Colonel Truman stated with calm repose of a veteran soldier.

Scott threw his hands up in frustration and its then he noticed that the mug he'd made his father in school years ago that read in red stenciled letters "World's Greatest Dad" was starting to float and all the pens and pencils stored inside it were also rising into the air.

Ranger Red glanced across the room and saw to-go cup of coffee from earlier this morning levitating and the liquid flowing out of it as if gravity in the room had been turned off.

"What the hell is going on?" the colonel asked watching his keyboard floating a few inches above his desk.

The next thing that caught their attention was outside. It was low rumble of thunder and dark storm clouds were gathering which prompted Scott to turn to his father and inquire

"Do you have a storm scheduled for today?"

The colonel shook his head. "Even if I did, I never make them this intense."

Scott contemplated as a bright flash of lightning lit up the dome as flash receded he figured out what was happening.

"Ziggy…" Scott whispered breathlessly.

"Grover, Grover is doing this?" Colonel Truman asked with anger in his voice.

"I don't think it's intentional though, Ziggy doesn't have a mean bone his body." Scott told his father, knowing that Ziggy would never do this on purpose.

"I knew it! Grover is a monster, should've dealt with him when I had the chance." The Colonel growled.

Scott glared at his father he felt the need to defend his would-be lover.

"Artemis warned you about that; don't let your fear blind you again." Scott pleaded, the goddess of the moon had threatened the man already if he did anything it would be dire for him and Artemis wasn't the most lenient Olympian.

The Red Ranger then turned racing to the door.

"Scott, I haven't dismissed the meeting."

Scott halted for a second tossing a rebellious glare over his shoulder.

"Maybe you haven't picked up on this Dad…but I care about Ziggy…no Ronan, I care about Ronan…a lot and on top of that he's part of my team and he's hurting so I'm going to him. Scott raced out of the control room leaving a stunned Colonel behind him.

It was then Colonel Truman understood his son's words and realized how wrong he had been about Ziggy Grover, the boy was proven con artist but with a big bleeding golden heart. Scott liked Grover and it hit him like a ton of bricks that maybe Grover was needed on the team , he was the embodiment of what it meant to be human; he was the ranger's dose of humanity he was crucial as their current war where fear and hatred permeate that battlefield. He was uncomfortable with magic but if Grover made his son happy then he could learn to tolerate it because in the end that's what any decent parent wants.

Scott now in his BMW racing toward the garage noticing the magically generated storm was really starting to pick up steam. A few moments later his red sports car skids into the garage and he is out of the vehicle in a flash. He looks around and saw everything that wasn't nailed down was floating several feet in the air, including Flynn, Summer and Doctor K. Scott didn't need to know how to fix this. He raced up the stairs and down the catwalk reaching the Series Green door. "Ziggy?" The leader called through the door. He got no reply, feeling scared for his friend. He opened the door and when he stepped into the room he saw a similar scene to downstairs everything was levitating in the air except for the bed where Ranger Green was lying curled into a small ball deep in a restless sleep.

Scott walked up quickly and shook the boy awake. Ziggy woke with a start, sitting up quickly and looking around frantically before his vision settled on Scott next to him. Scott wasn't sure how to begin but went with his gut. "Ronan! It's okay I'm here, relax." Ziggy then noticed the floating items and blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry…" Scott cut him off by pressing his finger to his lips. "Don't apologize for your emotions but you should know your powers act up when you're emotional, there's a storm outside because of it." Ranger Green's eyes widened and started to shiver. "Ronan, Ronan its okay…come here." Scott instructed gently coaxing the young man into an embrace. Ziggy's chin came to rest on Scott's shoulder. "Let it out Ronan, let it go." Ziggy firmly wrapped his arms around his leader and all at once his emotional dam crumbled. The next thing Scott heard were the most heartbreaking sobs he ever heard. Outside the storm had cleared already and everything floating gradually returned to their original places including the floating rangers and Doc K.

Once down Summer and Flynn shot up the stairs and saw Scott sitting on the bed with Ziggy curled into him sobbing hard and out of control. Scott merely looked at Summer and Flynn with a melancholy expression as he rocked Ziggy gently allowing him to cry himself out.

"Its okay babe just let it out and I promise you'll feel better."

Summer smiled warmly when she heard that Scott really had grown attached to their resident loudmouth. Ranger Yellow and Ranger Blue left to give Red and Green some privacy closing the door in the process. When Summer reached the lab to check on Doctor K and Dillon.

"Well Scott is dealing with Ziggy…the poor guy, how are things with Dillon?"

The little genius nodded.

"Series Black is so far stable however without Ziggy's expertise with magic I cannot know for certain the progress of Ranger Black." Doctor K replied in her standard fashion. They looked at Dillon who was very still.

In his dream, Dillon was flying through a dark tunnel guided by a man with dark black-purple hair, dark eyes and a flowing Greek tunic. The man had informed him that his name was Morpheus, the god of dreams and nightmares.

"Ah, I believe this is what you seek." Morpheus said as they came up to a large blacked out door. "This gate leads to a specific part of your subconscious, the place where memories are normally stored unfortunately I cannot pass beyond this boundary, the ancient laws forbid gods from affecting a mortal's free will so I leave you with this advice Dillon dreams are closer to spirit world then normal consciousness so if you need help try calling out for a friend maybe he'll be able to help you."

With that the god of dreams vanished leaving Dillon to his exploration of his own subconscious. Dillon sighed

"Better get started I have less than three hours to find what I'm looking for."

Dillon walked through the door and it appeared to be a long hallway with different doors.

This would take a while each door had him intrigued and he could hear Ziggy cheerful voice saying:

"No one said this would be easy Dill."

Let's start with door number one.

Dillon opened the first door and strode in. He was instantly transported to a school hall, he could tell this was memory as he saw the school was lively. He heard a familiar bubbly voice.

"Hey Dillon!"

Ranger Black spun a heel to see a six-year-old Ziggy run up to a familiar looking brooding boy who looked about ten. That's when he realized that boy was him; Dillon at an earlier point.

"Ronan, it's too early to be so energetic." he heard is younger counter part complained and was that a slight whine in his voice.

That's when he noticed there was more of a sense of urgency in Ziggy's eyes.

"It's Carl, the big kids are picking on him and there too many for me to fight alone!"

That comment seemed to snap young Dillon out of his early morning haze.

"Lead the way Ro."

The two boys tore off toward the schoolyard. Dillon decided to follow to see what was happening. They reached the yard quickly and sure enough a group of fourth grade students; some boys and some girls pushing a kindergartner around before the knocked him to ground.

Present Dillon felt surge of rage and he realized he could feel what his younger self's emotions.

"Leave him alone!" young Dillon roared as he jumped into the fray knocking the group away with Ziggy doing what he could, covertly using his magic to trip or slow down the ones Dillon wasn't paying attention to.

Before anything else could happen he feels a force thrust to another memory.

In this memory it was at the Grover family home. It looked to be the height of summer he heard the unmistakable shriek of children laughing and looked out toward the dock to see four kids playing; three boys and one girl. He moved closer and he could identify his and Ziggy's forms easily apparently this one was few years later because Ziggy looked to be almost ten which would make the Dillon in this memory about thirteen or fourteen.

This was about the time Venjix attacked. Dillon then trained his vision of on the other two kids. One was a girl with dark flowing brown hair but her eyes were closed and then the other boy. He realized this was Carl and noticed him wearing the hat Ziggy brought back from his now destroyed house.

"RONAN! I'M A GONNA KILL YOU!" He saw his younger form tackle a shirtless Ziggy Grover into the water.

"Whoop-whoop-whoop-whoop" Ziggy chattered out swimming in the opposite direction.

It was obvious why Ziggy had turned the young Dillon's hair orange and his skin blue. Present Dillon just started laughing, Ziggy was such a goofball.

"Make my skin normal right now and you may live!" He heard Carl laughing as he dribbled a basketball, the hat really did look good on him.

He then noticed the old man sitting on the deck in a lawn chair watching the crazy antics of the kids, speaking to the girl.

"Why are boys so crazy?" the girl asked the elderly man.

"They aren't crazy, they're young" he quipped.

The older gentleman had a gentle smile, a balding head with tufts silver hair. He wore a yellow Hawaiian shirt, white khakis and a white toreador hat to keep the sun out of his eyes. His dark brown eyes twinkled with the same sparkle he'd seen in Ziggy's eyes, a person full of life.

"To be honest little lady, I love watching my grandsons…to see Carl and Ronan so happy and care free; even your brooding brother there. Dillon startled when he overheard that, he had a sister.

The moment he thought that he was transported to another memory; this time it was well after Venjix's campaign was underway. He saw a slightly younger form of himself, his unknown sister and Carl still wearing his hat running through the wastes with a dozen grinders on their trail.

"Hurry…Carl come on!" Young Dillon called out. "I promised Zig that I'd keep you safe, now come on."

Carl was lagging behind because he was marking a building with some black stuff.

"I'm coming…leaving clues for Ronan."

He then saw a few sky bots descending taking and just as they fired their rockets Dillon felt as if he was being sucked threw tube before the memory dissolved and woke in the lab with a start.

"Dillon its okay…relax." Summer said with a hand on his shoulder.

Ranger yellow waited for Dillon regain his bearings. Once his breathing came back to normal Dillon trusted himself to speak. He then smiled as he clearly remembered those childhood memories.

"It worked, Ziggy's potion helped me remember something…well a lot of things."

Summer, Flynn and Doctor K exchanged amazed expressions.

"Where is Ziggy I need to thank him."

Summer sighed. It was Flynn who answered.

"Scott's with him now, the man's a wreck."

Dillon's eyes widened before he remembered why.

"Venjix has a lot to answer for but I remember I have sister, just before I heard of Corinth; I was with her and Carl…Zig's brother."

Summer looked amazed. "I lost them in a place called Kenmore."


	5. Chapter 5

**Pasts and Destinies**

 **Part Five**

After Dillon was searched his subconscious Scott was helping Ziggy through his emotional turmoil. The younger ranger had long since dried his eyes.

They were in the living room with the other rangers. Summer was sitting on the left side of the couch while Flynn was sitting in the center. Dillon was leaning against the back of the couch. Ziggy was curled into Scott's side his curly head resting on the Red Rangers chest.

Scott allowed his eyes to shift down to the quiet Green Ranger whose eyes had glassy look that told you he was about to fall asleep, he'd slept earlier but it wasn't very restful. Dillon was pondering what he had seen. He looked at the emotionally spent ranger and knew that he'd be out before too much longer.

"Hey Zig, remember the time you turned my skin purple and my hair orange?" Dillon asked with a smirk.

Ziggy froze before snickering that soon morphed into full on laughter.

"I remember you looked like a mutant smurf!"

Scott snorted at that remark. "Mutant smurf…"

Flynn and Summer were also smiling.

"So I take it my potion was at least partially successful?" Dillon nodded. "I have a sister, I think she's blind and we were out in the wastes with your brother, Carl when we all got separated, we lost contact with Carl near a place called Kenmore."

Ziggy's eyes widened Dillon had been with his brother.

"I tried to keep him safe for you."

Ranger Green nodded. "You did your best Dillon, I'm grateful."

Scott knew they'd have to go to Kenmore to find more information however it was late. Dillon relaxed the next thing they all heard was a light snore when he looked back at Ziggy to find the young man fast asleep to which he smiled, Ziggy deserved a good rest after what he went through.

A few days come and go as usual; a Venjix attack here, a partially activated Dillon destroying the lab there. A few mornings later Ziggy awakened in on the couch cuddled up next to a sound asleep Scott Truman. Ranger Green looked around and his heart warmed at the sight of his friends asleep around him, not because he asked them too but because they wanted to. Ziggy felt blessed to have them for a team. He looked up at the sleeping Red Ranger next to him. Scott Truman was truly breathtaking; he was strong, assertive and confident maybe a wee bit stubborn but his heart was in the right place. Ronan carefully disentangled himself so he could go to the bathroom.

After finishing his business, he made breakfast for himself and the team; he was honestly the best cook on the team. After he ate, Ziggy went upstairs and freshened up, putting on new clothes and proceeded to the desk in his room and picked up one of the spell books he brought with him. He opened the tome and looked at first combat spell.

"So the first spell is lunar magic, the moon-fire strike; this spell causes a pillar of moonlight to streak down from the heavens and strike the ground releasing a burst of lunar energy that stuns nearby foes." Ziggy read quietly to himself before he stepped out onto the roof.

He spotted an oh so evil seagull took aim.

"Tân Moon!"

On the first try nothing happened so he looked back at the book.

"Must raise hand toward sky."

Ziggy did that before incanting focusing his power on the gull.

"Tân Moon!" It worked this time, a beam of silver light shot down from the sky vaporizing the unsuspecting bird.

Ronan practiced his moon fire spell until he could fire it without the incantation. He then looked in the book at the next spell.

"Sun fire, calls down a column of pure solar energy that strikes a surface damaging and temporarily silencing the target."

Ziggy spent the next few hours learning new combat spells, focusing on getting a handle sunfire and moonfire. He was panting with several small smoking craters. Dillon came out looking for him.

"Zig…what on Earth are you doing out here?" he asked observing the destroyed patch of field behind the lab.

"Practicing." Ranger Green responded it's at that moment Ranger Black noticed the book next to his best friend's feet. "Combat magic huh?" Ziggy nodded with a smile, it was genuine but still a bit subdued though he had vented his emotions it would still take a good while for him to get over the loss of his old home.

"Come on, Scott managed to talk his father into letting us venture outside the dome."

The Green Ranger gawked. A few minutes later they were standing in front of a strange looking camper that the Colonel called the GO-Onger. It looked liked you everyday RV but it had some definite alterations.

Ziggy was jazzed, the last road trip he had been is when Grandpa Rufus had taken him and Carl out to Yellowstone National Park, which was the most amazing experience of his life.

Colonel Truman was watching closely as Ziggy said in singsong voice. "Road Trip!"

which caused the older rangers to simply laugh at his antics.

"You know it's amazing…a few days ago he was utterly devastated by losing mmmphhh!" Scott and Dillon had covered Flynn's mouth.

"Let's try not to ruin his good mood." Dillon growled lowly.

"Hang on give me two seconds."

Ranger Green was out of the room in a flash.

"Are you sure about him?" The colonel asked with a smirk.

Scott chuckled and before stating in an affectionate tone quite unusual for him.

"He's got the energy of a star…it's one of things that has me falling for him and its crazy." Scott said shaking his head a little.

The colonel realized immediately that Scott wasn't speaking to him as his superior officer but simply as a son talking to his father.

Colonel Truman decided to go along with it since it had been awhile since he and Scott had a peaceful one-on-one conversation.

"How so?" The Colonel asked his son.

"Ziggy and I, our personalities are polar opposites while I can be just as loud as him. I'm serious he's free-spirited…he has vivid imagination and I'm all realistic. I'm a warrior always trying to be what his superior wants him to be where Ziggy is an ordinary guy who never attempts to be anything more than who he is…logically those last two qualities should make us incompatible but it doesn't." Scott finished a bit out of breath from that personal tirade.

Colonel Truman chuckled.

"Or maybe it's _**because**_ he so different remember that sometimes opposites attract."

Scott thought about it.

"Scott, never try to be anyone other than yourself…if you truly care about Grover then let him see the whole Scott Truman, not the front you put up when dealing with me." Colonel Truman advised.

"A father's greatest wish is to see his son happy and if Grover makes you happy then I won't object."

Scott knew father could be a hard ass but truly only wanted the best for him. Scott nodded before he saw Ziggy return with a backpack slung over his shoulder and a familiar sheriff's hat on his head. It was strange but seemed to fit him perfectly. His chocolate brown curls seemed to be complimented by the hat in a way that made Scott's mouth go dry.

Within minutes they were riding in the GO-Onger toward the city perimeter. What was strange was how outrageously normal it felt. Colonel Truman lowered the shield and opened the gates and soon they were tearing across the wasteland.

The atmosphere was peaceful, Flynn had taken the wheel; Ziggy sitting in the passenger seat fighting with a bag of chips, Summer conversing with Dillon and Scott but of course the peace couldn't last.

They were about halfway to Omega City when silver Attackbot obstructed their path.

"What is that?" Flynn asked uncertain.

"One of Venjix's attack bots." Dillon answered glaring at it.

"You guys ready?" Scott said switching to leader mode.

"Ready!" The others stated.

"RPM Get in Gear!" The rangers then filed out of the vehicle to meet their mechanical foe.

From the start of the fight Ziggy could tell this one was going to be brutal. It seemed no matter what they threw at this new bot they didn't even scratch it.

"This is going nowhere fast." Ziggy muttered through gritted teeth.

Then he heard Dillon say that he knew it which sounded nuts but with the psycho display earlier that week he couldn't be sure. The tin can then told them that _**it**_ was Venjix

all Ziggy could see is red this walking garbage disposal was the source of all of his pain. Inside his helmet Ranger Green's eyes were glowing their mystical molten gold color.

Rangers Red, Blue, Yellow and Black engaged in combat with the Venjix bot. Ziggy was fuming and this time instead of bottling it up he let his magic run wild. The sky began to darken as nimbostratus and cumulonimbus clouds began to swirl in the air above them.

The other rangers were too caught up in the fight to realize increasingly perilous situation. That was until the skies released a booming clap of thunder and blinding flash of lightning lit up the heavens. Scott chanced a look up at the sky after being knocked away by Venjix.

A storm was brewing; his eyes then fell on a literally glowing Ziggy Grover. Scott was both baffled and entranced Ziggy's fury could be felt and seen in the air.

"VENJIX!"

Ranger Green roared before joining the fray. Ronan charged the incarnation of his nightmares and began to fight with more fervor and ferocity than he'd ever shown. The other rangers were stunned, this was the first time they'd seen Ziggy legitimately angry. Each strike was amplified by the Green Ranger's magic.

"You are stronger than the others but it makes no difference." Venjix taunted coldly before delivering a devastating kick that sent Ziggy skidding across the ground and this event seemed to snap the rangers out of their shock as they raced to help their friend.

The battle went on with Venjix still having the upper hand. He decided to taunt them again.

"I brought a legion…what did you bring?"

He sent a true legion of Grinders at them which wouldn't have been so bad if there wasn't dozens of them. The rangers were fairing very well until Venjix chose to up the ante a little more by firing these red bolt things that seemed to upgrade them making the Grinders significantly making them a bit more difficult.

Ziggy decided to try one of the attack spells he'd been practicing. He raised gloved hand to the sky.

""Tân Moon!"

A beam of silver light blasted down from the swirling storm clouds completely destroying the on his initial target and blasting the other grinders away.

With some breathing room Ziggy noticed Summer and the other rangers on the ground was lying on the ground dazed from the newly upgraded Grinders and they had been demorphed. Ranger Green knew he had to act fast. Ziggy raised his hand again

"Ffrwd Seren!"

He fired a blast of sparkling blue-white energy that blasted a hole in the group of Grinders. Then Ziggy used the Series Green suit's teleport ability to get right in front of the injured rangers, shielding them. Scott tried to stand but grunted in pain as his ankle throbbed mercilessly. Venjix started laughing condescendingly.

"The only one capable of putting up a fight is the runt of the litter." They other rangers watched Ziggy being to mix it up again this time fully making use of his magic.

A moonfire blast here and star surge there and even more he was actually very effective. Then Venjix himself joined the battle once more and things got a lot harder. Ziggy wasn't the most physically gifted and he could accept that but this guy was no lightweight, he tossed Ranger Green around like a ragdoll.

On that last one he was hit hard enough to demorph him. "Ziggy…you alright?" Dillon called out holding his injured shoulder.

"I'm fine." Ronan responded shaking his head clear.

"We need to pull back, Venjix is too strong."

Ziggy helped Scott to his feet since it appeared his ankle had been fractured in that fight.

They retreat to Go-Onger and flee the battlefield but Venjix won't give up as he summoned a flying attack bot he could pilot.

Venjix was shooting at them as flew down a winding canyon road toward a tunnel.

"Ziggy do something!" Flynn said urgently as tried to keep them from being vaporized.

"I am, don't rush me."

Ziggy's hand pulsed with a white orb of light.

"A little faster he's right on our tail."

Summer saw Ziggy struggling to keep hold of whatever spell he was trying to use.

"Stop it Flynn, let him concentrate."

Ziggy took a deep breath

"Here it goes!"

Ronan brought his hands together with clap.

"Mae Mam y Ddaear yn rhoi'r pŵer i mi" Ziggy began chanting as glowing runes began to appear along his arms.

Everyone was stunned by this display Flynn however now saw his green wearing friend working he shut up. Ziggy continued chanting as Venjix bore down upon them.

"Trawsffurfio ffurf dyn, marc yr adain uchel, grant o eryr euraidd Apollo, rhowch wybod i mi."

The white runes now covered his legs and torso too all connecting on his stomach where the glowing symbol of wings appeared. White ribbons of power wrapped around Ziggy completely and with a brilliant flash. When the light retreated the Green Ranger was gone.

"I hope he didn't just ditch us." Flynn commented earning him a slap in the head from Dillon.

Ziggy had a habit of running away when he wasn't forced to fight.

"He won't, Ziggy isn't like that." Scott said fully believing in his Green teammate.

They then heard a loud screech, the screech of a bird. Summer peered out of the window to see a massive eagle that was about the size of C-5 Cargo plane.

The magnificent bird's plumage was a deep gold on its back with alternating green and white feathers on its underside. Its big brown eye looked right at Ranger Yellow.

That's when Summer detected something familiar about the eye, bird-like but the presence of exuberant energy.

"Wait…Ziggy…Ziggy is that you?" The eagle cried out in confirmation before reorienting itself and charging directly at Venjix's flying bot.

It's golden plumage glittering in the sunlight.

"Anything to say now blue boy?" Dillon inquired smugly.

Flynn nodded now feeling ashamed of himself for suspecting Ziggy would just leave them like that.

Ziggy the eagle darted around the large Attackbot firing Moonfire from its eyes focusing his attacks on the engines. Venjix turned his attention to the shape-shifted firing ranger and fired several laser bolts seven of them find their marks. However it seemed he barely noticed them as he clawed at the machine's wings with his talons leaving three foot long gashes.

"That was a nice hit, Ziggy really is a natural with his magic isn't he." Flynn stated as he and the other rangers spectated the air battle from the mouth of the tunnel.

Scott was supported by Dillon since he shouldn't put weight on his broken ankle. They watched eagle swoop down with frightening speed as it dodged a rocket salvo. Ziggy touched the floor of the canyon about three seconds before giving an almighty beat with its powerful wings and shoot skyward at breakneck speed.

"Streic haul haul!"

They all heard the incantation but what happened next proved just how powerful Ziggy really was as a pillar of golden sunfire erupted from the ground exactly where the grand bird had touched the ground. The pillar was the width of a football stadium. The golden eagle used its unreal speed to soar past Venjix and then dart to the east as not to get caught buy the pillar gold fire.

Venjix's zord-like thing took a direct hit with amazing force. The pillar enclosed and dissipated after a minute or so and Ziggy in massive bird form was soaring high above.

"Impressive Ranger Green, I won't underestimate you again but this is far from over."

Venjix's skybot took off over the ridge. All on the ground was still before the rest of the team erupted into cheers.

The great eagle glided down and landed in front of the cheering rangers and with a flash of white light Ziggy returned to human form and staggered over to his friends. Dillon was the first to speak when he got close enough.

"Way to go Zig, sent that metal freak packing!" Ziggy gave an exhausted smile.

"I'm sorry for ever doubt 'n ya lad." Flynn said with a firm pat on the younger man's shoulder which was rewarded by a hiss from the Green Ranger.

"Took a laser to that shoulder."

Flynn looked sheepish. Summer spoke up when she noticed one of the sleeves on Ziggy's shirt missing and there was now a new tattoo like mark on the younger ranger's upper arm. It was in the shape of a short rectangular band.

"Ronan…what's that mark on your arm."

Ziggy looked at his left arm and appeared to be shocked. The Green Ranger lightly pressed his thumb to the mark and when he did the mark glowed white and momentarily shifted in to the same wing symbol that appeared on his abdomen before he transformed.

"It's the mark of the wing, Lord Zeus grants this mark only to those who have successfully managed to shape-shift into an eagle, which his sacred bird." Ziggy explained before full understanding crossed his features.

"It's a badge of honor for those who gain it; it means I'm a Druid of the Wing."

They all looked at him with shocked gazes.

Ziggy then swayed on his feet but he is steadied by Summer since Flynn and Dillon are supporting Scott.

"Flying isn't easy, really tough flapping like that."

Ziggy then noticed Scott's injury.

"Scott, I'm feeling a little bold, I want to try and heal your leg; Druids are healers as well as warriors."

Flynn and Dillon helped Scott back into the RV with Summer and Ziggy swiftly following them. Ranger Blue and Ranger Black helped the Red Ranger sit down. Ziggy took his original seat a swiveled it around so that his back was facing the windshield.

"Alright Scott let me see that ankle."

Ranger Red carefully lifted the injured limb and extended it toward the young man. Ziggy was careful not to jostle it too much, he didn't want to cause his friend and hope-to-be lover any unnecessary pain as he removed Scott's right shoe and sock.

Sure enough Ranger Red's ankle was a black and blue. Scott hissed when Ronan touched the injury, he assessing how bad it was.

"Okay not as bad as it could've been this should be relatively simple."

Ronan settled the foot in his lap and brought his hands to hover over the injured ankle.

"Ready?"

Scott nodded. "I trust you Ronan…I trust you with my life."

Ziggy looked pleased at the comment because it meant that Scott finally trusted him.

"Adnewyddu" he murmured and a golden globe of swirling ribbon encapsulated Scott's foot before Ziggy focused its power on the injury.

Scott made sudden gasp as he felt his ankle began to mend, the others were watching with rapt attention. Ziggy was amazing, he'd managed to pick up so much in such a short time. All could see that Ziggy was just about out of steam, that fight had to have taken a lot of his energy. After a few moments of the light hum of magic the light dimmed and faded.

"Try to stand." Ziggy said his body language now screamed exhaustion.

Scott nodded and carefully stood and notice despite the slight soreness his ankle was good as new.

"You did it like knew you could." Ziggy smiled lightly.

Scott bold as ever stooped down and kissed Ziggy full on the lips. Ziggy blushed heavily.

"Why don't you rest a while, we still have a ways to go before we reach Omega City.

Ronan nodded and laid down across from Summer and Dillon's seats, Scott took instead of taking Ziggy's vacated seat decided to sit down and allow Ziggy to rest his head on his lap.

"You're sure this is alright?" Ronan asked shyly.

"Yeah its fine, how about you and I make it official, everyone obviously knows our feelings toward each other." Scott responed with a smile.

"Scott Truman, are you asking me to be your boyfriend; me the one never meant to be a ranger?"

Ranger Red nodded shamelessly.

"Yes…yes I'd like that."

Scott smiled. "Now get some rest…motor mouth."

Just before he dropped to sleep he let his eyes flash.

When he heard Dillon, Summer and Flynn's laughter he knew it worked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Past and Destinies**

 **Part Six**

Ziggy slept soundly throughout most of the second leg of the trip with Scott absently carding his hand through the Green Ranger's dark brown curls. Despite the fact Ziggy had decided to give him blue hair most likely for calling him motor mouth. Scott spotted Ziggy's open backpack lying next to him and saw a total four books with him; he had sneaking suspicion that these books were how Ziggy was gradually turning into a darn powerhouse. Curiosity getting the best of him Scott picked one up and opened the cover and started flipping through the pages.

Judging by the fingerprints this is the book Ziggy was currently learning from.

"Are you sure you should be looking through that Scott?" Dillon asked softly not wanting to wake Ronan who really needed to be at full strength.

"Just curious is all." Scott said looking at the Ancient Welsh and Ancient Greek however the strange thing was

"I can read it" Dillon and Summer stare at him.

"Prove it." Ziggy said groggily sitting up.

Scott sighed and then scanned the page and found something.

"Let's see, the spell on this page is called the Star Strike…Streic Seren…" Ziggy's eyes widened and then abruptly a sudden sparkling electric blue light blasted the floor space just in front of Summer's foot.

Scott had saw it too. He quickly glanced at Ziggy,

"Did you do that?"

Ranger Green snorted.

"No, my magic is still waking up."

Ziggy was in deep thought for a second before something he hadn't considered came to mind.

"In the Arthurian legend there are a few other actors who play significant roles…I bet if Dillon and I or Merlin and Arthur have been reincarnated then so have the other players."

Ronan contemplated for a few moments before continuing.

"From what I remember…aside from Merlin the only other two with magic abilities would be…Morgana Le Fey and Sir Mordred the betrayer." Summer had read a bit about the King Arthur and added what she knew.

"Well he can't be the reborn Morgana since Morgana Le Fey is Arthur's half-sister so the only plausible one is…"

Scott knew where this was heading. "Mordred the betrayer…maybe that's partly why I'm so rebellious toward my father."

Ziggy nodded and then smiled.

"I'll make sure you never go astray fearless leader…maybe for once I can teach you something." Ronan then gave a flirtatious wink before claiming the still blue haired leader's lips.

When he pulled back Scott's hair was its normal color again.

"Yeah maybe." Scott replied still a little shocked.

So he had magic too; sure why not.

After another hour of driving and Ziggy was back in the passenger seat spinning around in the chair which was starting annoy Flynn.

"Ziggy man could you calm down two seconds." Ranger Blue asked with exasperation.

"I could but where would the fun in that be?"Ziggy smirked with a devious glint in his eyes.

Flynn liked Ziggy well enough but the man could get on your nerves with all that chattering and childish antics.

"Please Zig I beg ya, can you act your age for ten minutes?"

Dillon face palmed. Ziggy wasn't really being that much of a bother, something got his kilt in a twist then again he was sitting right next to Flynn so it was probably more obnoxious that it looked from here. Also Ziggy couldn't help but fidget also Flynn never had to drive with Ziggy before.

"Fine killjoy, I've got energy to burn after that awesome nap is all."

Ziggy had stopped spinning but it was clear it was difficult.

"Ziggy, do you have ADHD?" Summer asked suddenly which made Dillon look at her and Scott raise a concerned eyebrow.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes." Ziggy answered obviously not thrilled with this subject.

Summer put her hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry was just curious."

Dillon shook his head.

"Ronan is a little sensitive about it, he used to get picked because he was so hyperactive so he keeps it on a…need-to-know basis." Dillon explained and Summer nodded in understanding.

A few minutes later Ziggy's ADHD kicked in again as he started tapping his fingers on the dash.

"I'm starting to wonder how ye' Grandpa got through a road trip without strangling ye?" Ziggy shot him a dark glare, his family still a very sore spot.

"Simple, he understood how my brain works."

It was becoming apparent that Flynn was a bit of a control freak when driving.

"Also I wouldn't bring up my family so lightly again if I were you." Ronan snarled his mind now filled with images of his hometown. The threat was clear if Flynn kept pushing his buttons it would end badly.

"I actually went on a road trip to Yellowstone, when I was younger my brother and I…one of the best times of my life." Dillon smiled and Scott took on thoughtful expression.

Summer motioned for him to continue, maybe telling a story would keep him occupied and out of Flynn's hair.

"It was a present for my ninth birthday a four day trip with Grandpa, Carl, Dillon and…Tenaya…"

Dillon froze when Ziggy said that.

"Tenaya…as in Tenaya 7?" Scott asked looking for verification.

Ziggy hesitantly nodded.

Dillon suddenly said "Stop the camper!"Dillon then stepped forward fiercely and hoisted Ziggy by the collar of his shirt.

"How long have you known…HOW LONG RONAN?" Ranger Green flinched "Since she attacked me for the Series Green Morpher…"

Dillon saw red and threw Ziggy into and through the window behind Summer making him roll across the ground and into one of a sand dune.

Ranger Black exited the vehicle and waited as Ziggy stood up and spit sand out of his mouth.

"Hope that wasn't radioactive…who am I kidding it probably was."

Dillon strode angrily toward Ziggy.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ranger Black seethed.

"Well consider the fact that she nearly killed me three times that day a few other things were on my mind." Ziggy said.

"I wanted to verify it before I said anything, I didn't want us to go on a wild goose hunt for no reason and when I did I couldn't figure out how to tell you without you trying to kill me but then that whole thing with Fresno Bob, Colonel Truman's kidnapping me… the whole thing at home, then being destroyed and…" Ziggy trailed off.

Dillon only heard excuses but then thought of something Ziggy had known who he was the whole time and only said something when he found it for himself…meaning Ziggy really hadn't forgotten. Dillon looked Ziggy up and down before speaking.

"You knew the whole time didn't you…DIDN'T YOU!"

Ranger Black stepped into Ziggy's personal space so that not even a nervous twitch would escape him.

"Did you find it entertaining? Did you get laugh watching me suffer?"

Ronan looked shocked by the accusation but he then nodded solemnly.

"I knew, I remember everything but no do you really think that I would like watching you suffer Dillon, one of my oldest friends…I wanted to, I wanted to tell you."

Dillon snorted in disbelief.

"You really expect me to believe anything you say after I just heard you basically betrayed me?"

Ziggy's eyes went wide. "No, no please listen…please, I didn't want to betray you…not by my choice anyway…"

Dillon suddenly tackled Ziggy to the ground having lost his battle with self-control. He then latched his hands around Ronan's throat. Ziggy began to choke as Dillon lost in rage began to strangle him.

"S-stop Dillon…you're…you're…"

The other rangers overheard the conversation but Scott raced over. "

Dillon stop! You're gonna kill him!" Ranger Red shouted as Summer and Flynn caught up.

"Dillon control yourself mate!" Flynn cried.

"Dillon please stop and let him explain, he was going to I know it!" Summer pleaded as Ziggy's eyes shined gold.

Then there was crack of air pressure and Dillon found himself soaring through the air landing ten feet away. Dillon stood.

"Stay out of it; it's between me and him."

Scott stubbornly stood up. "The reason let him explain is so we know everything, killing him won't help you find her faster."

Ziggy slowly stood up and wiped blood off of his lips and was stunned to see it.

"You broke your promise…but you don't remember it." Ziggy said "I guess it's understandable I was forced to keep it secret that I knew you, there are more powerful forces at work here…namely Zeus, he forced me to swear on the River Styx not to say anything…so maybe I was a coward but Zeus has a plan, he didn't tell me of course…"

Dillon glared harder.

"Stop with the fucking EXCUSES!"

Ziggy then glared back.

"You try breaking an oath with the king of the gods and see how you come out of it…if you break an oath on the River Styx; you die and are doomed swim its length and relive your darkest memories for eternity."

Ziggy turned and walked a ways.

"But how could you think for a second that I would do something like this Dillon if I didn't have a gun to my head…I don't know what Zeus' plan is but he's the culprit not me…but you won't listen your rages are legendary."

Ziggy then turned and with a flash of white light he transformed into an eagle and took off into the sky.

Dillon finally snapped out of his rage and realized what he did. He attacked Ronan, his oldest friend over what; something Zeus apparently did.

"Good job you hurt Ziggy." Scott said angrily. "My boyfriend now thinks you hate him, you didn't even let him explain; he cares about you Dillon but by saying something he would risk eternal damnation and what sane person wants that?"

Dillon kicked sand frustration. Before anything else could be said Venjix returned with his sky bot and a battle ensued after trading fire and forcing the sky bot to split into multiple, it looked like Venjix had mimicked their zords. They managed to survive however to due to the timely arrival of strange zords.

Ziggy was soaring over Kenmore Square letting the wind clear his mind. Why did Dillon have to be so difficult sometimes? He should've said something but he didn't want to relive his most painful memories forever, having to see his parents and then his Grandfather brutally murdered in front of his eyes. He landed on the sign as the Go-Onger entered the area. He watched for a few minutes as the rangers exited the RV. "I hope Ziggy didn't bug out." He overheard Scott say.

"We need him for this."

Dillon was quiet but he looked remorseful so that gave Ronan some hope.

"Don't forget Dillon, Ziggy was the one who found a loophole and restored some of your memories using that potion…" Summer trailed off thinking before she gasped.

"If Zeus finds out what he did…"

Dillon seemed to catch on."He's a dead man."

Ziggy could never stay mad at that lovable oaf though Dillon calling him a traitor hurt more than he'd like him to admit. He shape shifted back into human form and then noticed something he hadn't before there was a powerful aura of magic in the air and what was more he recognized it after a moment it clicked.

"Carl…" Ziggy hopped down and ran toward Omega City High School.

Scott had spotted him. "Ziggy wait up!"

Ranger Green turned and looked at his boyfriend and then at the trail he was following. "I found my brother's trail I have to follow it…sorry!" Ziggy ran off.

"You think he was telling the truth?" Flynn asked his trust in the boy shaken a bit.

"Yeah but if he wasn't it would make sense, I imagine he wants some time to himself." Scott said confidently. "He really doesn't like to lie but it's a survival mechanism for him."

Dillon sighed , he would give Ronan his space; let him come back when he was ready.

While the others battled Venjix's latest Attackbot Ziggy followed his brother's trail into Omega City Central High School. He moved through the ruined educational facility before coming upon the gymnasium; the magical aura was strongest here. He then heard a very familiar voice.

"Why are you here Tenaya?" The tones were definitely male but Tenaya?

"Ranger Green has recently been to your home in Gloucester it appears he is your older brother…and if I were to take you hostage we could make him do anything."

There was gasp.

"My older brother you say…Ronan, you mean Ronan was there?" The boy's voice was a lot deeper but there was no mistaking it, it was Carl.

"Hah! And you take me hostage Tenaya; I may not be as powerful as my brother but I am by no means a pushover…rhew newydd!"

A burst of cold air rushed through the corridor. He then heard the distinct sound of choking that spurred him into action. When charged into the room he saw Tenaya holding Carl by the throat. Ziggy smirked he knew what would get Dillon's brainwashed sister away and verify for Carl that he was indeed Ronan because only he'd be this dramatic.

"Ranger Green, so nice of you to join us." Carl glanced and his eyes widened as Tenaya increased her grip.

"Put him down NOW!" Ronan growled.

"You want him, come get him." Tenaya 7 challenged him.

"You asked for this…Ka...me…ha…me…"

Tenaya simply raised an eyebrow.

"HA!" Ziggy willed his magic to play along and released a steady and powerful beam of pure magic energy that forced Tenaya to drop Carl in order to avoid being hit. Ziggy rushed to his brother's side.

"Carl, Carl are you alright?" The young boy looked up into his savior's brown eyes and for a moment time seemed to freeze before recognition shined his bright blues.

"Ronan, is that really you?" Carl asked searching the older boy's eyes.

"Yeah Carl…yeah it's me." Ziggy answered bringing Carl's hand up to cup his face to prove this wasn't some dream.

Carl started to snicker before falling into full laughter. "Ronan…did you really just blast her with a pseudo-Kamehameha wave…yeah it's you."

Carl hugged his big brother tightly.

"Oh Ronan I missed you." Carl said pulling his big brother closer.

"Sorry to break up the heartwarming reunion boys but I have been charged with eliminating you." Tenaya Seven stated firmly.

"Carl…stay there…this fight will be over in a nano." Carl then noticed the Druid band on his brother's arm and now knew Tenaya Seven was in for a rude awakening.

Across the city the rangers encountered their mysterious saviors the apparent Gold and Silver Ranger.

"Thanks for the assist." Scott said to Ranger Gold and Ranger Silver.

"Maybe you'd like to meet Doctor K?" Gold and Silver Rangers seemed overjoyed by the suggestion.

"We have…or had a camper, Dad is going to kill me." Scott muttered before an earthshaking explosion rocked the area.

Thirty seconds later Tenaya Seven landed ten feet away .

"What a…" "…big boom" The new rangers said excitedly.

They then heard a distinct screech that almost had Dillon crying in joy. The shadow of Ziggy the giant eagle blanketed the area where they were standing. The great bird landed in front of them. Dillon surged forward.

"Ziggy, Ziggy I'm sorry…I didn't mean anything I said." Dillon said urgently, the guilt nearly crushing him.

He then heard Ziggy's soft voice in his mind.

"It's fine, water under the bridge." Dillon stared for a moment and nodded Ziggy wasn't a traitor he was loyalty incarnate.

Tenaya Seven stood and aimed her finger blaster at the rangers. A large set of talons stepped in front of the rangers and hissed at the Attackbot as if taunting her to try it.

The Attackbot decided to fall back Ranger Green was far more powerful than she could ever have imagined. Ziggy lowered himself and prompted the rangers telepathically to hop on since they need a ride back to Corinth.

"You sure?" Flynn said looking at Scott. "I trust him with my life."

The leader said firmly before climbing up only to be shocked to find a young teen fast asleep resting his head against the soft feathers. He realized who this must be.

"Ziggy is he?" The eagle nodded happily.

Once they were all situated, even Ranger Gold and Ranger Silver had decided to hitch a ride; the great bird gave a mighty flap of its wings and rose skyward. Soon they were soaring high above the wastes and it was amazing Ziggy glided for large stretches flapping only to keep them aloft after a few more minutes Carl awoke slowly and the first thing he noticed was the warmth of his brother's presence the next was that they were flying.

The second thing was the people around him.

"Relax Carl they're friends of your brother." Dillon said answering the teen's unasked question.

"Dillon? Dillon Kale?" Carl proved to be just as nuts as his brother as keep climbed up to the large head where he saw Ranger Red sitting and lightly conversing.

"Oh really…you can do that…you'll have to show me sometime." Scott said aloud responding to the telepathic comment that Ziggy made.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Scott looked back to see Carl sitting there.

"Not really."

"Corinth dead ahead."

They heard Ziggy call in their heads.

"Um Ro, you do know how to land right?" Carl asked hesitantly.

"Well…" was the response.

"You guys might want to hang on tight!" Carl called back.

Ziggy came down and was about to land before his clumsiness took over causing him to crash and tumble with a blinding flash of light skidding to a halt right in front of the dome. When the shine receded they were in a strange dog pile of sorts.

"Everyone still alive up there?" Ziggy asked strained since he was on the bottom.

"I think, let me check…yep still breathing." Dillon said before rolling off.

"Nice job fly boy." Summer teased with a smirk.

"That could've been worse" Flynn said brushing sand out of his hair.

Carl laughed as he sat up. "That was awesome…I want to do that again."

Ziggy started to rise but there was still the weight of Scott and Carl.

Scott groaned which prompted Ranger Green to pull himself out and check on his leader and lover.

"Scott are you alright."

One second, two seconds, three seconds

"Got ya!"

Scott's arms shot out and wrapped themselves around Ziggy before planting a deep passionate kiss on Ziggy's lips. Doctor K cleared her throat.

"Doc!" Scott squeaked and winced when he realized he squeaked.

The remaining three stood up and proceeded back to the garage.

"Mission accomplished." Scott said before handing a particular sheriff's hat to Ziggy who looked like he might cry.

"Oh little brother?" Ziggy said in a singsong voice.

Carl paled his brother and did preemptive cringe before something familiar was place on his head.

"I believe this is yours."

"My hat!" Carl turned around and tackled Ronan in hug. "Thank you!"

Ziggy smiled warmly. "

You're more than welcome little bro."

Ziggy stood and help Carl to his feet and turned to his new family who were smiling kindly at him.

"Rangers, Doctor K meet my beloved little brother; this is Carl Grover."

They all got their first proper look at the young boy. He was almost as tall as Ziggy himself and the same shade of brown hair unlike Ziggy however Carl's hair was long and straight he had one piercing blue eye visible while the other was covered by a white bandage he also had a cute dusting of freckles on his face. At the moment he wore a dingy plaid flannel with a gray undershirt and a pair of dark blue pair jeans with worn holes in the knees and work boots to finish it off.

"Hi, a pleasure to meet you." Summer said shaking his hand.

"Likewise." Carl responded then Flynn stepped up.

"Question how did you manage to survive an entire road trip with this man?"

Carl blinked a few times before laughing. "Did you try duct tape?"

Ziggy howled with laughter remembering when that had happened.

"Yeah we were about halfway through Omaha when you, Dillon and Tenaya decided to duct tape me to the roof."

Everyone started laughing at that one except Doctor K who was eying the two new rangers. Who had powered down their helmets.

"Gem…Gemma?" she inquired breathlessly. The two in question turned to her and nodded brightly. Doctor K rushed to them and pulled them into a hug and for the first time the uptight doctor openly displayed emotion in front of the rangers. They disappeared into the ranger room to catch up.

The team allowed Carl to freshen up he came back down to join them, he was wearing some of Ziggy's clothes but since Ronan was taller they were a little long on him.

"I forgot what it feels like to be clean." Carl said with a relieved sigh.

Ronan started for a moment before speaking."Carl…what happened to your eye?

"

Carl sighed and looked at his brother.

"T…Tenaya… when she and Dillon got separated from me I found that old high school and made it my base camp, there were enough places to scavenge luckily I found an old church that used do a canned food drive it lasted for years but back to my eye…"

The young survivor took a breath before continuing.

"Tenaya found me but she called herself Tenaya Seven, I knew Venjix had done something to her we fought her tech against my untrained magic and she nearly killed me but before we left Grandpa's house a few years before I managed to snag his batch of nectar but I had lost my right eye and now here we are."

Ronan's head dropped.

"I'm sorry Carl…I should've done more…I should…what a worthless big brother I turned out to be."

They gave him a sympathetic gaze, he felt guilty of leaving his brother to deal with that.

"No Ronan, this was something outside of your control…I know you if you could've been there you would've." Carl said softly planting a light kiss on his brother's forehead.

An hour later Doctor K, Gem and Gemma came out and were talking about her lack of care for her team and her forced emotional isolation. Doctor K stepped up to Scott.

"Ranger Series: Red, I greatly admire your honor, integrity and decision making ability and…unusual hair I feel lucky to have you as the leader of my team…Scott."

She stepped over to Summer next.

"Ranger Series: Yellow, as the only other female in the group I want you to know that my feelings of fondness for you are so strong that they override my basic biological instincts to sabotage and undermine you in an effort to monopolize the attention of the males, thank you…Summer."

Flynn was next.

"Ranger Series: Blue, Your passion, optimism and delightfully musical and at times incomprehensible accent are what make you the heart of the rangers. Thank you Flynn."

She moved onto Dillon who tried to walk away but Flynn stopped him.

"And Ranger Series: Black, although you are clearly psychologically unstable and here against your will as a part of a work-release agreement I still consider you a true hero, Dillon.

Finally she approached Ziggy who held his arms open for a hug.

"You too Ranger Series: Green" which left the poor man flabbergasted and rightly so in one younger brother's point of view

Carl wondered if the team would get mad at him for turning her into a turkey.


End file.
